


Shadow in the Sun：金乌影下

by Maryandmathew



Series: 长篇的锤基 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Gladiator!Thor, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, nobleman!Loki, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 古罗马AU, 强暴/非自愿性行为, 角斗士Thor, 贵族Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事发生在公元31年，Thor是罗马竞技场中的角斗士，对抗日耳曼战争时被俘，Loki是罗马贵族，或者就是差不多那种身份浑身上下都让Thor反感，但Loki在竞技场中看见Thor时候就意识到无论如何要得到他。</p><p>本篇包括<strong>非自愿</strong>和自愿性行为。</p><p>This is a translation work</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_in_the_shade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_in_the_shade/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shadow in the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406893) by [shadow_in_the_shade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_in_the_shade/pseuds/shadow_in_the_shade). 



> Many thanks to the SapSorrow for writing this marvelous fic and allowing me to translate it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章包括暴力行为，涉及动物，因为在古竞技场嘛，非常抱歉

这是座倨傲屹立于世界中心的城池，她是浮华喧闹、车马奔腾世间的腹地之城；这城宛如梦境，恰似承诺，犹如理想之国；她是警醒之城，恍如将死神祇眼前最后一抹浮尘；这是富饶之城，她人声鼎沸、喧嚣堕落，这是阳光之城，她挥汗如雨、热情如炽；她饱含荣耀、骄傲却也滋生腐化罪恶，她彷如湛蓝天空的一瞬闪光、白皙皓腕的雕镂金镯，却也是糜烂于阴沟间死狗的臀间腐肉；她是生命诞生、生命消亡之城。——这里汇聚众生芸芸、这里埋葬白骨苍苍；这座城她恰如其名，这座城她盛名罗马。

如今正是公元31年的七月酷暑，地表焦渴龟裂尘埃起伏飞溅呛得人几乎生无可恋，可那挨挨擦擦破烂朽木房屋的阵阵恶臭更是有过之无不及，Loki在丝绸帘子后恨不得把它们全部铲掉，他皱皱鼻子放下绿宝石色的锦帘恶心得不肯再向步辇（[lectica](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Litter_\(vehicle\))）外屈尊望上一眼，只好厌恶地叹息着向后倒在松软的羽毛靠垫中，神情满是厌憎地低吼着：

“说真的，为什么啊？”他向身边同伴Gaius（1）哀嚎道，“为什么我不舒舒服服留在家，坐在甜蜜柑橘树的荫凉下，膝盖上放着好书，手里拿着葡萄酒享受艳阳的余晖呢，我为什么要来这，一路这么臭去看什么角斗表演，”他冷笑吐出那个字眼，——“你知道我讨厌角斗。”

他的朋友只是好脾气地笑笑。

“你应该多出来逛逛[Hermes](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hermes)”，Loki无奈叹着气，听着这个熟悉的昵称愈发让他有点心头火起，——“这次比赛是为了祝贺我爷爷的统治（2），我出资特意为大家准备的，所以你才来。”（赫耳墨斯，形象为精力充沛的青年，宙斯的信使与儿子）

Loki目光炯炯地看着他的同伴，——他认为这统治很不错，——大家都是这么想吗，如今要聚集起来彻底向我们亲爱的共和国告别了，可他明智地闭上嘴巴只是挑挑眉毛。

“可是我刚刚闻到那股恶臭味更刺鼻了，我恶心快吐了，我觉得这种情况下实在无法对你心存感激。”

“啊啊我承认味道挺浓烈的。”

“浓烈？这简直蒸笼一般，况且Gaius，这还不算最糟的，那些人，或者勉强能称之为人的生物，他们大张着那些吃苍蝇的嘴呆看我们！他们，他们太丑陋！” Loki噘嘴怒道，很恼火被这群肮脏的生命窥视，好像他们的肮脏冒犯到了他，他看到那些下流平民的眼睛，知道自己在他们眼中是什么样子，可也无需惊讶，毕竟自己坐在皇帝规格的由四人肩扛的步辇里，躺在雪白宝石绿相间的精致座椅中，逃脱那些直勾勾盯视着他柔软丝绸帘幔的血红色阴冷眼睛的亵渎，他好像古怪苍白的幽灵，又孤傲清冷的好像远离尘俗树种的银桦树，只是步履轻快掠过奔流溪水般偶然乍现痕迹后转瞬间消失踪影。

真丑陋，他嗤之以鼻不情愿地想道，当步辇停下来他小心翼翼地踩到地上，地上坑坑洼洼的污秽不堪。罗马今天真是人流攒动，大概因为节日盛典的缘故大家一窝蜂地拥挤到竞技场来，身处这般堵塞人群还有阵阵汗臭味道袭来，Loki优美的唇瓣不由得勾勒出个厌恶的曲线。

 “如果他们胆敢碰我，我非得尖叫不可”，Loki发自肺腑地说，分开那些挤挤擦擦好像要摔倒他身上的人群，走上那些专门为贵族和尊贵地位的人所预留的席位，他们坐在高处视野辽阔可谓是一览无余，终于能高高在上俯视着人群Loki欣慰地松口气，高处微风荡漾还有仆人打扇送上水饮，不管怎么他都只好先安身于舒服的座椅里，暗想着到底什么时候能离开这。

Loki姿态颇为高雅地斜身依靠在座位上，傲慢地睥睨着脚下这一切，听着他朋友和他意气相投的同僚们聊天的时候，Loki发觉比赛已经开始了，可他一点兴趣也没有。

不知过了多久他无所事事地看着眼前景象，只是沉浸在自己世界里魂游天外，看着角斗士们打斗实在配不上他那曲高和寡的品味，虽然看着眼前斗士流血死去很血脉贲张，可是距离这么远一切都好像梦境般模糊，底下坐席的观众们却欢呼雀跃得活像猴子，真的，他想着，这可真是人性的沦丧，血流濒死的角斗士们可比那些庸碌乏味的看台观众高贵得多。

“我要杀了他们”，他喃喃自语道，扭动着手指关节好像水杯上盘结着的猛蛇纹饰，他暗想是否还有人想要把看客们扔到竞技场上去，可这答案会是否定的，只好回味着自己崇高的念头自娱自乐。

沙场上一位斗士忽然吸引到Loki的目光，他好像烈暑炎炎下闪烁发光的宝石，还是销售商手里最晶莹剔透让你爱不释手的那颗，这个勇士比其他人都要璀璨耀眼，碧空远影下闪烁夺目，他发间光芒流转却也参杂泥土污秽，而且即使Loki相隔甚远却也能看清他的眼睛，——仿若熊熊烈焰燃烧，盛夏的曙光犹如熔炉飞溅的火光，他在泥土中翻滚厮打、豪迈热血喷洒而泄，他身负伤痕累累，恍如浴血于热汗甘油，他光芒绚烂荣耀如神。Loki猛然意识到之前可从未专注于角斗表演如今却是兴致盎然地看着这个斗士，他在沙场上所向披靡几无敌手，一把铁叉掀翻了他的头盔露出他愤怒的龇牙和披散金发，可他岿然挺立在那如同战神Mars般傲视群雄，脚下是敌人脱手的武器和垂死的帕提亚人，而不久前还凶猛的饿狼也是瘫死脚底，而他华彩万丈如同精雕细琢的金石般动人心弦，他扫视着席上看客挑战般嘶吼着，“你们还有什么人来吗！？”

可是观众既然想要一场视觉盛宴他们自然不肯败兴而归，他们对于这般迅猛无畏地横扫对手的战士的精彩打斗远未曾尽兴，而这群人，这群人中败类，看到这位角斗士的对手几乎一个回合就纷纷败下场来，格外享受这场冠军争夺战。Loki在远处嘲弄地看着他人，但不屑的对象可不包括这个斗士、这个日耳曼的阿波罗神，Loki觉得在坐满竞技场的蠢货之中这个角斗士可能是除了自己之外唯一不枉为人的，他发觉自己已经被无限地挑起了兴趣，他在烈日下微微眯着眼，支着下巴前倾身观赏着。

一波利箭猛然破空而来，观众们看见一位好像人马星座的勇士骑马而进都欢呼起来，最近几个月这个勇士可是声名远播连Loki都颇有耳闻，传闻他箭无虚发，准头好像如有神助，他们还说是因为上帝失手把他弄成聋子如今却给他异于常人的视力，不过这些传言都是无稽之谈没一件靠谱的，虽然眼睛也犹如燃烧般炽热，但却远没有那个日耳曼角斗士的双眸那般让Loki再也无法移回目光，他看着他赤手空拳接过袭面箭支，或是用他的长剑挥舞着凌空劈做两段，Loki看着他俨然不动伫立在那紧盯眼前骑马射箭者绕场环行，当他准备好后才挥出无情一击，劈向对手座下黑马的后腿，他挥刀迅疾如同镰刀割麦，即使相隔甚远Loki也听得见那牲畜的嘶鸣痛吼，他目睹着那个斗士浑身上下从头到脚都溅上飞血，情不自禁地面部都扭曲了。随后角斗士闪身跃上战马一刀利索致命后，轻松趁马上战士倒地尚未爬起之际按住他喉咙，却在整个看台沸腾狂吼之际迟迟不肯痛下杀手。

这个角斗士的缓缓扫眼过看台，寻求观众的意见，而不消说，所有的人都是断然拇指朝下为他求情，当然了，这个名为Hawk- Eye的勇士是所有看客的最爱，就连皇室席位上的罗马皇帝也同意地站起身来。

Loki失望地靠在坐垫上知道结果是毫无悬念了，却看到看客们纷纷喝彩起来，那个日耳曼角斗士扶着他的大夏对手站起身，像朋友那样亲切拍着后背，他接过对方的双手两人拥抱起来，他们所分享的东西是台上看客永远无法理解的，看着他们这样团结和睦观众们不禁喧闹躁动起来。

< _ **我们是人** >_，这个举动意味着，< ** _我们是人，我们是今天的凯旋者我们不会被漠视_ 。**>

看台观众看着台上举动混乱私语一团，曾经他们以为只是负责娱乐怡情的野兽如今竟然也展现出了人性，Loki欣赏地看着眼前景象怡然微笑着：

“他们——”，他喉咙嘶哑，口干舌燥地面向他朋友问道，

“你觉得他们多少钱……”

“你想要买 Hawk-eye吗，今天之后，别做梦了我的朋友。”

“不，不是他，另外一个，我是说，角斗士卖吗？”

Gaius大笑着拍拍他的肩膀，

“我的朋友，你还真是不通世事啊，这年头什么都卖。”

……

……

……

**译者注：**

**（1）， **[Gaius](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caligula)，[盖约·凯撒](http://baike.baidu.com/view/6603265.htm)， 全名Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus Germanicus ，生卒年：公元12年8月31~公元41年1月21，帝国的第三任皇帝，第二人皇帝提比略的侄孙兼继承人，他 **父亲[Germanicus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germanicus)日耳曼库尼斯是提比略的侄子。** 为人残暴荒淫，被认为是罗马帝国史上最典型的暴君。《[罗马帝国艳情史](http://www.gezilan.com/subject/18152.html)》（Caligula）讲的就是他。****

****（2），“我爷爷的统治”，原文写的是“my uncles’ succession”，即“我叔叔的继位”，这是原文的疏漏，作者是个专修古罗马文学的，刚开始写的时候设定时间在公元14年，帝国第二任皇帝[提比略](http://baike.baidu.com/link?url=nEiUl931JnfNx_N4COlsaxlgtUR6jXmHWkFz3kM24T9vlnrgG0KDg-Obj2dDLF2kw4Ukmv-Y8cPusSBldhrMq_)（**[Tiberius](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiberius)）正是那年继位，锤锤也是在14~16年日耳曼对抗罗马的战争中被俘虏的，此时基基去看的算是皇帝的庆典，时间都是对的上的。而这个“Gaius”是一个很常见的名字，肯定不是当时年方2岁的未来第三任皇帝那个Gaius，但是 写到第7章的时候为了安排后文二人出城度蜜月，（具体内容在14章）作者把时间改在了公元31年，此时提比略已经当皇帝很久了，而根据第9章提及Gaius的昵称是 ** **Caligula**** ，可知这个Gaius也重新设定为是第三任皇帝的那位Gaius，总之仔细研究的话前后时间肯定是错乱的，译者为了全文无误，此处调整了下。总之小说嘛看看狗男男就好了别太较真哦。**


	2. Chapter 2

罗马就如今就好像气势汹汹要传染遍整个世界的瘟疫，如同臀部的脓疮、人性的终结；又好像站在腥臭街头徐娘半老干瘪不已的卖身妓女，美貌不再、风情也无。  
如果曾经的罗马还算是人间仙境，而如今早已时过境迁，人们好像大梦初醒一般发现这里汗臭扑鼻、屎尿遍野还鲜有廉耻。

这就是罗马给关在铁笼透过栏杆审视着街景的Thor留下的第一印象，而且这个印象一直留存在他脑海里，从他被铁链捆绑拖拽着来这到被扔进帝国竞技场去厮打都不曾磨灭

他想到，唯一能比这罪恶糜烂城市更恐怖的，就是如今自己的处境经历了。他过去的一年又冷又脏还筋疲力尽，总是身上裹满污泥在莱茵河畔瑟瑟发抖，唯一心中的安慰就是这两个一闪而的念头：身披荣耀返乡或者英勇战死在沙场，而如今他们却被罗马军团打得丢盔弃甲损失了不少地盘，而他呢，披枷带锁地被扔到罗马这臭水沟，新身份竟然沦落至奴隶兼战犯。

尽管有一番堪称奇耻大辱的游街示众后，他几乎没有怎么看到城市全貌，而且侮辱还总是纷至沓来。相对于竞技场外而不是里面场地，他深刻认识到原来罗马的所谓贵族们是要比平民暴徒们堕落得多。他意识到自己已经被算作交易商品，不仅是去竞技场以血腥杀戮来娱乐观众，那么做只是因为他体力健壮能担负得起，更是因为有些罗马贵族的特殊癖好，愿意付高价争相获取角斗士们的一晚甚至一小时。

【在罗马，你看不到的比达官显贵床笫的淫秽更真实的事，每天爬回到那上面去其实都是很不容易的，俨如攀登因为沾满勇士鲜血而滑腻的悬崖。但是他仍在继续爬着。即便（过程中）撕扯着他的灵魂和指甲，然而他从中崛起，他甚至更上一层楼。他尽力试图摆脱这个由所谓绅士们所强加给他的命运，——让他每天起床后就在沙场上和汗水中以及人群的注目下去准备赴死。诚然，那些冰冷的距离超越了他，取而代之他让自己充满了激烈又傲慢的仇恨，由此让观众的心为他不安地燃烧着，——在角斗场上让观众叫喊出保住他的命而屠掉他该敬重的对手的决定。 **注1** 】

那天他下场回到地下室的时候Thor的心似乎还滞留在竞技场上心潮起起伏伏的，掌声停歇的时候他凝望着那个大夏人的双眼，那里充盈着恐惧与理解肯定与自己是如出一辙，不过很庆幸自己并没有杀了他，Thor虽然对他并不熟稔可是很尊敬他，他和自己一样是个俘虏，他的妻子在帝国的最东面带领她的军团仍旧坚韧不屈的，他们二人之间有着深深共鸣，——即使站着死，也不肯跪着生，除此之外Thor几乎对他一无所知了，Thor和他并肩得意洋洋地看着他们所制造出来的一片混乱，虽然他知道结局会如何，惊恐地意识到自己如同残暴愤怒雄鹰黑鸦那般是多么的罪大恶极，那一窝蜂盘旋或栖息于树杈的嘈杂飞鸟此刻都伸长贪婪了脖子变回人形，他是多么厌憎他们啊。

管事的头目们都聚在一起围着他们不住咒骂吵嚷着，而角斗士们都默然不置一词，Thor被墙上的锁链锁住，这群人正争辩嚷嚷决定着他将何去何从，忽然这无休止的吵骂声中却传来一个清晰的声音，好像拂过脸庞的冰冷钢铁般流畅洒脱，音色很高，宛如是误入陷阱的飞鸟在啼鸣：

 “劳驾，这块儿的奴隶买卖归谁管？”

Thor心里默默冷笑着，暗想着说话这位肯定是个高傲狂妄、自私自恋又尖酸刻薄爱涂脂抹粉的娘娘腔，不过那个声音，——就好像融化的白银，溪水般流畅倾泄入耳，他想把这个声音挤出脑海，让他滚离自己的生活和所有。而听到管理人谄媚讨好的答复声音时Thor更是不假思索地嘲讽一笑，金钱的铜臭气总是能让人们心生献媚阿谀，而毫无疑问，这个声音的主人，就是浑身散发这股气息。

不过摆在Thor面前最要紧的事是他的惩罚措施，他心里暗自琢磨的时候却发现这个陌生人，这个恶心巢穴里叽叽喳喳的好像喜鹊的人，正在和奴隶管理人对话，虽然声音低沉，可Thor惊讶地觉得他非常引人注目，就像长草丛中的响尾蛇。

这个陌生人站在帷幕下的阴影里，昏暗影下看不甚分明，可他的眼睛真是炯炯有神，虽然身处阴影笼罩下，却好像能切断月色余晖的刀锋剑影，目光如同鹰隼般犀利，还有挑起的眉毛、他灵活的手势让Thor觉得他似乎飞起来般的轻盈，可是这曼妙的想法只驻足了片刻，他很快意识到这卑鄙之人简直就是自己所憎恨的一切事物之完整结合。

可是Thor为什么有种激动兴奋想钳住他的喉咙扼住他的呼吸？为什么这个想法会让他欣喜雀跃？为什么罗马赤日炎炎下那人的皮肤仍旧白皙剔透？为什么他心里一直暗自揣测着那恶毒阴险、满口谎言的唇瓣是否如同看起来那么冷硬？

他低下头看着自己的双手，浸透着血液粘满灰尘淤青遍布，用这手掌去抚摸那白皙的皮肤无疑会让自己的污秽彻底的玷污他，可这想法真是惊人的振奋；那个人一面说着一面手掌舞动比划着，手势轻盈翻转得好像个姑娘，Thor意识到他可能是个贵族，那个人身处地下室挺不安的，可能因为诸多人环绕的缘故，Thor有种紧迫感，将自己下意识的警觉归咎他们贵族阶层的残酷。

 “我不在乎他卖不卖，我付你两倍的价钱！”那个人厉声说道，嗓音好像负伤的猛禽在嘶吼，听起来刺耳又不寒而栗，但又好像个被宠坏的小孩、一个不管不顾什么情况也从来听不进解释的乳臭味干的小屁孩，满心只想要得到一切他喜欢的东西。只是他那明亮双眸正直直盯视着自己，那眼神如同未曾出鞘的宝剑的掠影，Thor才意识到他正是为在自己出价。

Thor心想从某方面讲这或许救了他一命，几分钟前他还因为场上自己那愤怒的举动而前途未卜，可能会有一大堆的惩罚措施等着他；而另一方面，那个人的眼神危险凶恶又如饥似渴，Thor想象不出他会对自己做什么，这个人无需多做接触，Thor可以明白无误地确信他绝对不可靠，而且尤其狡猾奸诈，就好像披着人形外皮的一条蛇。

看见这两个人握手谈妥的时候Thor整颗心都下沉了，虽然那个陌生人不大礼貌地很快就抽回了手，毫无疑问肯定是因为对方的手心粘满汗液，他厌恶地撇撇嘴动作夸张地在袍子上蹭了又蹭，Thor不由得注意到他腰身纤细，不禁心想道，—— ** _我一只手就可以把你掐断，看你能把我怎么样。_**

交易如今完成了，那个人走向Thor咧嘴笑笑好像在说， _ **你是我的了，我愿意怎样就怎样，我可以对你做一切我想做的事，**_ 可他在距离Thor两米远的地方停下脚步，好像优雅的舞者忽然滞住了舞步，那漂亮的鼻子因为汗臭的气味不住抽动着，明亮的双眸从头到脚地扫视着他，Thor虽然已经习惯这么被人审视，可他那目空一切的眼神却让他格外厌恶，他讨厌被那个人这么看待他，觉得自己可以被花钱买下，他想要纵声大叫， _ **我是个王子你这肮脏的废物，都是你和你们这群人把我弄到今天这步田地。**_

 可惊惧远未曾结束，Thor发现那个人眼里闪烁的目光如同火焰般炽热有种不顾一切的疯狂，他看见那宝石绿的双眼微微眯起好像能读懂自己的心中所想、让自己无所遁形，随后他撇撇嘴，转过身去好像Thor不过是晚餐前一瓶正待挑选的开胃酒。

“他臭死了”，Thor听到那个人准备起身离去，一面急匆匆地往外走一面不屑一顾地对身边侍从挥挥手说道，“把他清理干净再给我带来”，他的声音听起来似乎已经厌烦这里了，Thor目送着他走远内心里翻腾不已，有种刻骨铭心的深深痛苦，这污秽的城市明明已经用冷漠无情将他彻底湮没，而如今却有种最最强烈的憎恨没顶而来。

Thor恨那个人看他的目光，就如同他也恨自己现在的模样；他恨他的干净整洁、恨他的装腔作势，恨他背叛自己的国家、——Thor如此意识到，他肯定不是一个身份高贵的罗马本地人，是他的口音，太清晰流畅、太完美无瑕，皮肤也太白皙光滑；他的一切总结起来非常奇怪又生疏遥远，好像一直沉溺水下远离着阳光，他恨他自己能看透他的所有，恨他好像知晓他前世今生般看透这个肮脏生命的一切，就好像血脉相连的兄弟，却深恨对方入骨髓，他恨……恨他或者，……他是因为在乎才恨，他非常在乎。

是的，他恨他，恨他美貌外表的精致优雅，恨他让自己迸发出种即使在竞技场上都不曾流露的原始又致命的深邃情感。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我猜这是最后一章你看文时不用关注身后的了，接下来会有强暴/非自愿性行为描写，警告哦，我一般不在这对cp上用非自愿性的，可是有啥办法啊，就是这么个设定啊！
> 
> 我一直在研究那段时间的历史事件，进展还不错，不过我相信还是会有疏漏，欢迎提醒我，不过呢，这也是篇小说啦，不是历史，会有自己独特的故事线哦……
> 
> 谢谢所有热情的评论，看到大家的喜欢我真是开心爆棚，希望看到接下的故事情节你们不要抛弃我哦  
> ……  
> ……  
> ……  
> ……  
> 译者，注1段落为[EvchenKi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EvchenKi/pseuds/EvchenKi)所翻译，非常感谢热情帮助  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章节包括情节严重型的暴力性行为描写，而且这里的Loki是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，如果不愿意阅读的话请跳过接下来的两章。

Loki的住所位于的亚壁古道（[The Appian Way ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Appian_Way)）的边缘，是这片地区风景最佳的了，这片住宅品位高雅、风格简约，空气又清新纯净，Loki真是毫无保留地喜爱这里，房屋的庭院结构和廊柱都是他专门定制的。当他晚上终于回到这里的时候简直是最惬意的放松了，他早早地躺上床，沉浸于周围凉爽又甜美的黑暗之中，远离那毒热的太阳和熙攘的人群，身处一片漆黑之中，柔软的床单让每一丝皮肤都欢快起来，回味着着日间那如同燃烧着火焰的炽热双眸，他双手抚弄着自己于半梦半醒间脑海中尽是那角斗士的强壮身躯。

 第二天的时候他就像期待节日庆典的小孩子，Loki早早醒来精神格外振奋，他很高兴自己等到今天来拆开自己的新礼物，虽然一如既往的天气燥热，不过无需外出，他打算多多享受这美好的期待一会儿，随便做点什么来分分心，他心情愉悦得看见每一个勤恳工作的奴隶都亲切地点头致意，临近中午的时候他把一台银色的沙发搬到院子里，坐在柠檬树的阴影下拿着杯冰镇葡萄酒翻阅着Ovid的完成手稿。

他斜倚着靠背反复翻动着书页，虽然今天无所事事，透过头上树叶枝杈仰望着那蔚蓝色天空，两个奴隶不远不近地站在身后尽职尽责地打扇子，还有一个站在远处随时等候差遣，Loki心满意足极了。

他下次呼唤奴隶时候是在午后，午宴刚刚结束不久的时候，Loki正试图以他最平淡、最缓和的语调来措辞命令，暗暗得意自己的自控力，竟然能等待这么久才来戏耍他的新玩物。

当Thor被带来的时候，已经被一番收拾弄得疲惫懈怠不堪了，虽然很难与和他被迫角斗厮打的人形成感情，可他们毕竟也算有些情感共鸣聊以安慰，尤其是那个弓箭手，虽然Thor也知道自己没什么余地去缅怀那个大夏人。

可如今他却从他的力量之源那里彻底剥离出来被带走，只能向同伴们无声的告别，在他被清理收拾以供进一步取乐的时候始终一语不发，——虽然也不是第一次。经过番煎熬的旅程走过无数街道，他抵达在这处很古怪的崭新住宅区，而且第一晚被毫不留情地扔到奴隶们的寓所，这里很臭、汗臭味道扑鼻而来，大约这就是所谓贵族们的淫窝了吧，他不禁怀疑起难道这就是他的命运？不管如何，他早上醒来的时候可远没有Loki那么兴致高昂。

他暗暗决定不管会遇到什么龌龊事都要整顿好为数不多的骄傲与尊严严阵以待，所以在被背缚双手，押送走在宽阔花园里的时候，他一路都低着头，在最后他被按住跪倒在他新主人脚下的时候眼睛也始终盯着地面，不肯让他满意地看见自己，至少现在不肯。

Loki傲慢地挥挥手叫仆人退下但别走太远，随后一直坐着不动，欣赏着自己的新礼物，他如今已经很能不喜形于色、举止庄重了，可是看着他漂亮的新奴隶还是不自觉的舌尖舔舔嘴角，就如同饕餮目睹了盛宴一般。这跪在地上的角斗士于艳阳之下闪烁夺目，金色与古铜色完美兼容，看着他肌肉线条如流畅溪水，涓涓流淌等待着轰然迸裂，Loki满意地眯起眼睛。更妙的是他如今清理整洁闻起来味道宛若太阳下熏风和沐，如同石块或皮革般浑璞天然，看着眼前角斗士惊人的美，Loki都有些目眩神迷，惊讶地发觉似乎自己已然沉溺其中无法自拔，不过他讨厌这种感觉，于是决定好好探寻这让他发怒的根源：

“抬起头看我，奴隶”。

Thor不为所动，好像没有听见他傲慢的命令般，可是Loki从来不按常理出牌，一把抓住他脑后的头发拉扯着说道：

“我说了，看我”，Loki的嗓音中含着丝丝怒意，虽然他手势无情粗野地抓紧他柔软温暖的金发，可是这感觉美妙得好像每一丝血液、每一寸皮肤都在欢歌跳舞，如同在抚摸一头雄狮，虽然他有些怒气横生，可是他愈发心跳加速，想到既能爱抚他又能伤害他心中尤为痛快，他知道这个角斗士根本不畏惧他不禁有点好奇，看着Thor那凝视着他那因饱含憎恨带着仿若暴风雨般席卷而来的愤怒的双眼，Loki竟然有种愉悦的刺痛感，真是让他既刮目相看又怒火中烧。

“知道我能对你做什么吗？”这既是疑问、又像威胁，Loki愉悦地冷笑道，Thor仍是一言不发，在Loki围着他好像条鬣狗缓慢踱步的时候甚至不肯瞄他一眼，Loki的指尖似有似无地掠过Thor的皮肤，他能感受到Thor是多么想闪避开他的碰触。

“我可以击垮你”，Loki低语道，可鄙的亲密声音吹风入耳，——“或者毁掉你，于我而言不费吹灰之力。”

 Lolki再次转回到Thor面前的时候发现自己格外不喜欢这奴隶看他的眼神，他好像在心中自得于能无视谎言看穿自己，好像能看透Loki每一次的谎言，虽然这十分荒谬可笑，可他就是在直直地看着Loki，Loki虽然面上不动分毫，这不算什么，毕竟他已经骗了所有人二十余年，难道这个素昧平生的奴隶竟然能看穿他？他吐口口水到Thor脸上，满意地看着他微微闪身躲开，脸上挂着一抹显而易见却快速消散的厌恶神色。

Loki重新坐回椅中，一面慵懒闲适地慢慢解开自己袍子，一面注视着Thor，Thor面对这无声的暗示并不是不知就里，这种侮辱对于他这名义上的主人根本不值一提，Thor也完全知道Loki想要干什么。

 “舔它”，Loki弯起嘴角命令道，露出的阴茎已经硬了，——毕竟忍了很久。Thor望着他好像自己要拿什么主意，好像只要不是自己的意愿就可以拒绝那般，管他是不是真的。

在Thor把他阴茎含入嘴中的时候Loki情难自禁地深深咬住嘴唇直到再也忍耐不住呻吟出声，看着他恼人的慢吞吞的动作，跪在地上背剪着双手还有点晃荡不稳，Loki可真想不出世上还有什么感觉比这更销魂，——那包裹着他悸动性器的美味双唇、那凝视着他燃烧着崇高怒火的炽热双眸，虽然他嘴唇很是技巧生疏，应该是毫无经验，让他觉得既在被挑逗也在被折磨，恐怕此刻掌控局面的都不是他了，Loki有些力不从心，——这太不真实了，就好像他想要拥有他整个生命，虽然他知道这个奴隶必定不屑于顾嘲笑他的想法，在每一次呼吸急喘的吞咽声中，Loki不知何时手指缠入他的发中紧按着他，不过他高潮得太快了，他低吼着射出精液，彻底地玷污了那完美此刻却污秽无比的面庞。

不过他的满意并没有持续多久，整理衣服的时候他低下头看见Thor沮丧地低垂着双眼和滴落着他精液的脸颊不由得欣慰一笑，不过Thor好像是察觉他审视的目光般抬起头，眼中交织着愤怒与不屑，看着这错综复杂的情感Loki不禁有片刻闪神暗想要不要再来一次，可Thor却阴沉地笑笑，声音平淡温和却又犀利无情：

“你不是罗马人”。

他的话如同Hawkeye的破空利箭袭来，Loki猛然火起，仿佛心底被揪住了般有些浑身痉挛。

“你什么都不是”，Thor再次说道，可他的话语好像一束火焰轻轻抛入那柴堆之中，将一切燃成灰烬，Loki觉得这感情强烈甚于方才的快感如潮，怎么会这样？他疯狂地想道，为什么这样一个奴隶能在片刻间激发出他内心底处最私密的恐惧？这念头一闪而过，随后他恶毒地狠狠反手一掌掴在Thor脸上，力道大的直把他打得趔趄，脑袋也偏到一侧，Loki手上戴的带锯齿的祖母绿戒指把他的脸颊撕开一道丑陋的伤痕，血液飞溅到Loki交织着金色与绿色花纹的袍子上，Thor咬着下唇，这痛苦额外痛彻心扉，几乎甚于那竞技场上的翻滚厮打、甚于那刀光剑影。

“而你将在这什么都不是的面前卑躬屈膝，奴隶”，Loki咬牙切齿说道。

“绝不”，Thor吐出血水，同样声色俱厉的声音，Loki抬起手再掴一掌的时候，却不知怎么的在放下手之际变缓了手势，就如同条琢磨着该如何进攻的蛇，他点点头屏住呼吸，而那冰冷的声音即使在酷暑之中也是毛骨悚然：

“你会的”，他重复道，而Thor甚至故作姿态拙劣地模仿着他笑笑，他那如出一辙的声音好像在嘲弄Loki那引人作呕的威胁语气：

 “操你的”，Thor微斜着头，声音低沉又不屑一顾好像在拒绝一个愚蠢呆傻仆人的请求般。

Loki眯着眼睛整个脸部都狰狞起来，怒不可遏反而倒是沉默了片刻，随后他的怒吼声好像野兽的嘶鸣打破这静谧的午后：

“来人那！”Loki吼道，仆人们赶紧聚集过来，可是看到主人这般神情没一人胆敢出声说话，Loki已然气得发狂，“把这不知死活的给我扔到院子里去……”他叫道，指着Thor的手指都气的颤抖了，“再拿我鞭子来……”

下达完这个命令Loki才稍微好受了点。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看，这就是我写过最混蛋的Loki了，可是我仍然觉得他有救赎的余地，虽然接下来几章节尚未好转，不然你们就会以为本文除了黄暴啥也没有了，是不是？
> 
>  
> 
> ## 译者：下一章有基锤非自愿性！


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：暴力内容描写，包括身体折磨与强暴行为，可能我现在打鸡血了吧，如果不能忍受请不要阅读，我不予置评

这一天于Thor而言可谓别开生面，虽然这些所有的可怕之事不足以威慑到他，甚至根本无所挂怀，就如同他生命中其他糟糕的日子也都一样，即使在他被俘虏的那天也是如此，未来也不例外，不过，今天可有些特殊。当他发觉Loki并无法像自己伤害他那样伤害自己的时候心理还有些微的满足，终上所述，有些愤恨在胸腔里激荡总好过这几个月以来被奴役的无动于衷。

他没有让自己像Loki期待的那样被拉扯着走，而是高高地仰起头，一眼都不看他，——Loki正是气得发狂好像翻滚在白色和绿色交织而成的漩涡里。虽然这很不明智，可Thor好有冲动想嘲笑这蛇一般人的暴躁脾气，在自己面前、那苍白的皮肤之下，他简直坦诚得像张白纸，自己是多么容易就可以看穿他，Loki就如同破碎的玻璃，他如是想到，虽然透明却布满划痕，太容易被割碎、被染上血迹，不过却很美，有种破碎、令人心醉的美，好似在烈日下闪闪发光。

当他们进到院子的时候Loki已经怒发冲冠的站在那里，还是气得目瞪口呆，他目无下尘地指指院子中间的柱子，Thor被毫不客气地推搡过去，当他的脸颊被压倒在那大理石的时候也不吭一声，（那冰冷的质感竟然奇怪地很舒服），看见那上面裂缝中积年血迹时候他安慰自己远远不是此等境遇下的第一人。

 他看不见身后，不过可以听见身后有尖利的响指声音，那毫无疑问只能是Loki，正在步步逼近，鞭子的顶端如同猛蛇的信子游过他脊柱，而他的声音却如恋人的耳畔私语：

“你属于我，奴隶，你学会些礼貌的同时也会认识到这一点”，而Thor拒绝回答，Loki的气息如同落在脸颊的轻吻，随后更恶劣的是那吻如同鸩毒落在他的颈后。

Loki转过身，有些不确定为什么要把鞭子交给侍从总管，喊道：

“难道我要亲自抽自己的奴隶吗！过来！使点劲。”

Thor磨着牙，希望眼前能有比凝固的、宛如无垠荒漠之中枯竭河床的血迹更好的东西来转移注意力，不过他的决心有些多余了，这个仆人明显不大热衷这个命令，所以第一鞭落下时候Thor完全可以闷声忍过去。

他无声地挨着鞭子，五、十、二十，他前额抵在大理石柱子上，被缚的双手握成拳头，那皮鞭落在他后背的声音一次次响起时Loki愤怒地哼哼着，直到他再也忍不了大声叫骂起来，——正是Thor最不期望的：

“给我！”Thor听见Loki尖声怒吼着，从他的眼角可以看到庭院角落里蜷缩着女仆正注视着他，漆黑的眼眸里溢满恐惧与同情，这无疑比身上的伤痕、比这番折辱更痛彻心扉，事实上他已经不是第一次如此认识到了，被怜悯无疑是他最愤恨的，他转过头来盯回眼前白色柱子上的干涸血痕。

“下一个就是你！” Loki冲着掌鞭的仆人吼道：“多少次了上帝啊！如果血都没有算什么！”

他听见Loki前后环顾着他，随后邪恶的指尖摩挲着他青肿起却尚未破裂流血的皮肤叹道：

“几道鞭痕而已”，Loki恶心地喃喃自语道：“让他们好好看看……”，上帝啊虽然Loki不壮硕可他还真是该死地有劲啊，接下来的凌厉几鞭子刮在身上好像酸液腐蚀那么痛，他不可抑止地痛呼出声，随后立刻听到Loki心满意足地嘶嘶吸气声，可他却没有住手，一鞭一鞭仍是邪恶无匹地挥下，Thor痛呼着，他嘶吼着喉咙快哑掉，几乎嗓子眼流血，Loki绝对是他妈的这方面专家，每一鞭抡圆了扫过他肋骨、前胸和臀部都使他置身烈焰般痛楚。

 Loki呢，看着那鞭子挥舞过的弧线在那金色的皮肤上落下猩红的血痕，未免俊颜玉貌惜毁伤了，他微微一笑，下身浮起欲火，而现在只剩最后一件事来确保他的满足心理了：

“你属于谁？，奴隶”，Loki厉声问道。

Thor不答，他妈的，他下巴绷紧脸上已然汗流成河，可是他直直挺立着，他妈的，还站着。

——“我自己”，他咬紧牙关，他听闻自己的抵抗声和Loki愤怒的低吼不禁深深自得，Loki重重下手又是三鞭子，随后第八下的时候他承受不住跪倒下来，双眼已然背叛了他濡湿一片。

“是谁？你属于谁？”

“没人”，他知道自己可以挺过去，即使双膝跪地也可以挺过去，可是那迅疾的皮鞭落在后背好像要撕扯掉他的血肉，而Loki，这个暴君，他的诅咒、他的恶魔，却轻轻在他面前跪下身来，温柔的手指抬起Thor沾满泪水的脸颊望向他，他撅起嘴，嗓音中交缠着疯狂与甜美柔声问道：

——“你属于谁？”

Thor再也受不了，一鞭子也受不了，不然非要晕倒过去。

“你”，他的呻吟破碎不堪，Loki正凝望着他，——“你，主人”，他愤怒地弯起嘴角吐出这样字眼，不过Loki已经很满意了，他微微一笑，——非常喜悦的微笑，像是得到上帝祝福般的微笑，又这么快活，好像个孩子，好像个得到心爱玩具般纯真的微笑，这么美，Thor厌恶地想道，上帝啊，怎么能这么美，他这辈子从来没这么不顾一切、困惑迷茫。

 他暗想那或许是痛楚、或是些什么更糟糕的东西？在那双明亮的眼睛里熠熠生辉，他有些昏头转脑，这他妈的是什么？他疯狂地想到，在此刻不知是该歇斯底里地狂笑或是泪水迸涌之际，一阵头晕目眩，Loki温柔的手指掠过他的脸颊，他既恶心厌恶，却也可怖地感激那触感的轻柔。

Loki站起身的时候，Thor惊惧地意识到自己并不想要他离开，不过Loki的确没有走，这恐怕才是他真正的遗憾，他背着手站了片刻，俯视着眼前这个伤痕累累、却没有完全被毁损的，他想到，——这个破碎的玩物，他俯视着他还踢了一脚，他的举动野蛮又优雅，落在他淤紫的肋骨上，Thor哆嗦了下，喘不过气叫不出声，眼前一阵金星乱冒，而脑海中一片混沌，Loki却不容许他喘息将自己蜷缩起来的机会，拽着他的头发让他跪倒在地，他饱受折磨的后背因为这拉扯痛彻骨髓。

 此时一切向神的祈求都是毫无用处又荒谬的，不过可以肯定的是目睹这一切的神灵都会宽恕他此刻的奇耻大辱，他能感受到Loki的阴茎正抵着他的血肉，他有种不可抑制的恐惧，当Loki浸染着血液的手指生硬地滑入，随后紧随而来的就是他毫无怜悯的性器，Thor能做的一切就是不大喊出声，只能固执地闭紧双眼不去见证任何旁观者该死的同情，真是有趣啊呵呵，他此刻竟能有这种想法。

此时Loki的怒火丝毫不比他少，他目眩神迷、交织着愤怒与火热纯净的狂喜，甚至有些迷茫，他无声又固执地在Thor体内野蛮的冲撞，将Thor的痛苦与耻辱视作自己的欢愉，显然Thor与所有人都迥乎不同，他拉扯着Thor的头发好像在驾驭一匹烈性的野马，有些不情愿被那伤痕累累的后背染上血迹，不过这无可避免，当他深深嵌入那紧致、又不甘愿的身体，最后一次残忍的顶弄时高潮来临，这快感如潮汐奔涌、他指尖抠着他撕裂翻开的皮肤，指甲划入那些拜他所赐的鞭痕，——大地仿若在此刻震动，Loki仰头望着天空，而Thor不顾一切震耳欲聋的吼叫洪亮得如同恶战来临前的号角。

当他重新意识回归的时候Loki站起身，而Thor却倒下了，神志不清地瘫倒在地，Loki俯视着他，有些不清楚感觉为什么没有想象中的那么好，血痕斑斑染上他的手掌和衣服看得他一阵眩晕，他并不是因为懊悔，只是有些记不清这感觉，有种怪异的难受还有，——那恶心之感消退后就没有其他感觉了，任何其他感觉都没有了，所有恐怖的感觉都消散了。

“把他带走清理干净”，他听见自己的声音如是说道，这声音如若被剥离了自己，“清理整洁再带他回来，把院子收拾了，再给我准备洗澡水”。

……

……

……

十分钟后当他沉在温暖舒服的浴缸中Loki并没有觉得情况有丝毫的好转，他既不明白，也想不通这种古怪的悲伤之感从何而来，好像不知道自己是谁，不知道自己能干什么，有种迷失之感，包裹在泡沫之中的时候他甚至有着怪异的冲动想要道歉，——向这个奴隶道歉，这简直不可思议，颠覆了他整个世界的平衡，好像在下一个永远没有尽头的斜坡，他想要停下来，他想要、惊惧地想要这个奴隶帮他停下来，亲吻他，向对小孩子那样安抚他告诉他一切都好好的。

身处富丽堂皇的房子、精致房间的银质浴缸里他独身一人，Loki忽然有种渺小之感，审视自己既扭曲又丑陋，自从那，——他希望能忘却的过去后是第一次如此，他手掌中掬着水想要洗净这感觉，他低头看着水，这泛着鲜红的水，他有种突如其来的感觉认为自己糟糕透顶，邪恶又恶心，他不可克制地颤抖起来，渴望能逃离这一切，可他却不能，他永远也无法做得到，好像有憎恨的魔爪，在身后追捕他，可他却什么也做不了。

水温慢慢冷却，他胳膊搂着自己，苦涩地低声啜泣着，哆嗦着身体直到僵硬又刺痛。

随后他在夜晚微风中站在窗前，包裹着浴巾，眼色冷傲直到平复下来一如既往，Thor被重新带到他面前，他用冰冷的语调通知他将会作为普通家务奴隶在这里服务直到六天后竞技场中有另一场比赛。

那将是一场不死不休的角逐，于Thor、弓箭手和那个被叫做无敌Hulk三人之间。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章节有竞技场描写，如果关于Loki有啥想法畅所欲言，就是他……仍处于黑化期。  
> [如果想看配图的话点击这里，](http://enemiesbrotherslovers.tumblr.com/)  
> 目前正在为本文画小黄图哦~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章包括暴力行为！

Thor之前认为既然成为罗马的俘虏那么被迫去竞技场角斗已经是最不堪的境地了，而今他只想咒骂自己竟然那么天真，难道他是被诅咒了吗？从一个角斗士沦落为家务奴隶，还会有比这更玷污门楣的事情吗？而且更糟糕的是，即使是作为家务奴隶，做着卑贱的奴役劳作，在为数不多的几天中却仍然要面临死亡的威胁。

虽然做着奴役工作，让Thor深深为耻，他一直低着脑袋，显然不想再引起Loki注意或是激怒他，而且就算Loki再不曾碰他一下，Thor却仍然能感受到他锐利的目光如同匕首，即使他并不在那里，却也如影随形地纠缠不放。

他现在还没有忘记，那天透过眼前迷蒙的景象，他看见Loki看着他血迹沾染的双手，既震撼，又吃惊，而且，……或许还有点恐惧，或是恶心，——可却并不是针对Thor，随后他带着浑身的伤痕累累缓缓恢复意识，发觉Loki一定是哭了，而且还藏着掖着的不想被发现，为什么他能直接看透那个人的灵魂、而且上帝啊，他又为什么要在乎？为什么，Thor才是那个被施暴、被虐待那个，为什么是Loki看起来一副快晕倒的样子？

第三天的时候他被送了回去，可见就算是Loki也意识到他无法毫无准备就上竞技场，肯定是因为如果Thor失利他这个主人也得损失不小，但是Thor后背的伤还没有愈合，都是一道道的鲜明红色裂痕，当他被拖到烈日炎炎之下，皮肤被灼烧得紧巴巴的，也并没有注意到Loki正站在廊柱的阴影中，忧心忡忡又焦虑的眼睛一直盯着他，最后又隐入黑暗如同他与黑暗熔铸一体。

不过重新回到竞技场也算是件好事？那种熟悉的血液和热汗、皮革和沙尘的味道，灰尘在四处飞溅，随时都等候着洒水，看到那个大夏人的点头致意可能是Thor收获到的最好的友情流露了，能有片刻短暂的喜悦让他脱离那些虎视眈眈的瞩目，好像有股最亲切的温暖之感包裹着他、还有点诡异的感激之情，这自由的片刻中他们心情一致，冲着对方颌首示意，小心翼翼地举动诠释出最牵挂且真切的友情。

为难的是，友情在这里是不被允许的。

“还活着呢？”这个弓箭手点点头，显然他的话是真正的尊重，而不是轻率嘲讽。

“还活着呢”，Thor也点头，坐下的时候扯到伤口疼得他哆嗦了下，显然那些盯着他一举一动的人们不会错过的。

“要我帮你射死他吗？”

Thor冷冷一笑。——

“相信你的能力，不过”，他摇摇头，“时机合适的时候我自己下手吧”，他过去几天里一直是心中暗暗发誓，而今大声说出口的感觉真好，真好啊，虽然自己也不觉得言之凿凿。

弓箭手沉默下来，Thor觉得这番对话虽不算一般人们那般热火朝天，然而依旧给他带来了慰藉。

“酸醋”，Hawkeye好半天才开口，没有明确指出说的是什么，虽然话语里那份笨拙并不是他的本意，不过Thor很心知肚明地知道他说的什么，还记得那刺痛感呢。

“他们用了……”，Thor不怎么喜欢回忆痛事，“‘T’是那里面最烈性的”。

“我不是很懂这方面”，弓箭手有点抱歉的说，“而Natasha……”，他每次念道她名字那种感觉……一般人又如何能懂这种情感，“相对疗伤而言，她倒是精通毒药的多些”。

Thor望着他，望着他那蓄满爱意的眼神，平时那么寡淡冷静的脸都挂上喜色，沉浸在自己甜蜜却短促的梦中，他们默然对视着，Thor也无意打破这片安静。

“蜂蜜”，一个来自廊柱另一侧的低沉又轻柔的嗓音说道，Thor环顾四周却看不到说话人，而大夏人仍是浸在思念那个几乎在Thor面前栩栩如生的女孩梦境之中。

“蜂蜜和研磨碎的橡树叶子”，那个声音又说道，“大蒜粉的消毒效果不比酸醋差多少，而且也不怎么疼”，这声音温和调子又美妙好像可以直接治愈伤口似的，“我的姑娘”，他解释道，“她精通药草，有次给我用了很多橡树叶子皮肤都发绿了”。

 又过了好一会儿那个说话的人站起身来，面向他俩露出一个尴尬的微笑就打算离去，Thor和Hawkeye目瞪口呆地对视下，一脸不可置信的茫然。

“Betty”，Hulk又补充道，好像落下了最重要的细节，——“她叫Betty”。

Betty

Natasha。

为什么？Thor好像看见把自己的那本书也添加到书架中去，天啊，为什么他的书名写到——

Loki.

……

……

……

名号无敌Hulk的那人如今好像罗马的传奇，而且和所有传奇故事别无二致，人们都是只闻其名、不见其人。

流言说他曾是罗马自由民，还有些地位的，细节却说不上来了，还说他未婚妻的父亲是为竞技场设计、铸造武器和盔甲的，而且涉嫌坑害他这未来的女婿落至罪犯，把他陷至如今的命运，人们传说他有万夫不当之勇，他于竞技场之中崛起，体魄健壮，无人能敌，好像是个打斗机器，不过人们也窃窃私语，说他也算个受害者，人们都是对他充满敬畏而不敢稍有同情，而今他只算个半人半武器的肮脏试验品。

Thor不去关注那些流言蜚语，那些好似乌鸦的喳喳叫声在他耳中不过是浑浊一团，他很庆幸自己没有那么多思忧虑，他只希望那个被誉为传奇的人是个无情的野兽，这样借助他的力量和大夏人的箭术好把他毫不心慈手软的拿下。

如今，已经是两天过后，Thor站在烈日之下，身处周遭嘈杂的观众声浪之中，他还记得那个温和地提供建议的嗓音，而且的确建议蛮有用处，蜂蜜缓解了鞭伤的刺疼，现在的痛感已经完全可以忍受，他也还记得那个野兽温声呢喃那个女孩的名字，好像怕自己会吓坏她似的。

Thor恨这个，甚至不知道该怎样活下去，只能被迫不停上场打斗，换个时间地点，他们也许能成为朋友，况且他也不想伤害那个素昧平生、却在他心中盈满了敬佩的姑娘，不过更重要的是，他也是自私的，他不想死。Hawkeye也在他随后进场了，他们俩倔强地交换个眼神并不想动手，看台上的观众们纷纷不满地发出嘘声，Thor一想到Loki也肯定是人群中不满的那个不禁满意地冷笑起来。

不过没过多久，Hulk如同猛虎出笼一般扑出来，他倒是没有不想打斗的意愿，大夏人立刻迅雷不及掩耳之势拉满弓弦，他俩已经无声的做好协议要并肩作战，Thor知道箭矢在这个巨人的面前没什么用处，他拎着一把战斧，预备和他面对面开战，而弓箭手最好是从远处发力。

不出意料，箭矢如飞蝇般射向Hulk，可他轻轻松松地拨弄开去，即使偶尔中标的也好似蚊子叮咬，不过这会儿分身功夫也足以让Thor又进攻了好几步，可即使在如簇飞箭作用下Hulk也是逼近Thor面门，就当Thor准备挥起胳膊奋力一击的时候却发现眼前这“野兽”忽然不动了，好像要晕倒那样停下来，被一个他们都不曾听见的声音捆住了手脚，在场边外围正有一个女孩挣扎着拦截要冲进来，看起来她还蛮有力气，虽然身量娇小些，Thor也愣住了，可弓箭手却听不见她的声音，飞箭仍然一发发径直射向Hulk，可Hulk却毫无知觉似的，眼中闪烁着疯狂的色彩，唯一能看见的就是场外那个女孩，他从战斗中抽身而出一步步向那女孩走去，这一刻Thor听不见那个女孩的尖叫只能听见Haweye冲他嘶吼：“快下手啊他妈的！”可他声音中并无喜悦之意，而Thor知道他必须要在此刻终结这一切，虽然他也不忍心在姑娘面前把人劈作两半，他使力气抡起斧头韧口的反面砸向了Hulk的后脑，Hulk都不曾晃荡一下就轰然倒地，就如同倾颓的建筑，轰隆隆的声音响彻整个竞技场，这时候女孩终于冲破了围堵，飞奔过沙地在这倒下的斗士身旁放声大哭，而此刻整个看台欢声雷动。

Thor哐啷一声掷掉武器，斧子掉落在地和那弯弓与箭袋在一起，他活下来了，也深恨还活着的自己，双眼也一刻离不开那个了无声息的Hulk，他甚至不知道这个音色温柔的人的真名，可他却在上场之前教会他疗伤的办法，这一刻出声的只有那个女孩，Thor一直望着她，也忘不了Hulk是如何声唤她名字的，她闪烁有神的眼睛转向Thor，手放在Hulk的前胸上，她的口型说道，“他还活着”，声音低沉只有Thor听得见、弓箭手看得见。

“看在上帝份上”，她轻声说，“别告诉任何人，我能……”

不过来不及说完，竞技场的护卫就冲了进来，拖着Thor和Hawkeye后退，那个女孩也被向相反方向拖去，他们刚刚下场离开观众们的视线，护卫头目就愤怒地喊叫起来：

“这已经是第二次你们两个什么都不干就会闹……“话未说完，来个人在他耳边低语几句打断他话茬，他转过来冷笑着点点头：

“你还真走运啊！”他不忿地冲Thor咧着嘴巴：“你主人叫你即刻去见他，赶紧去吧！”他向守卫叫道：“把他带走！”

Thor没想到已经跌至谷底的心原来还可以下沉得更深，可他只是看了眼大夏人站起身来，他也无能为力只希望他还有同样救赎的机会。Loki要求即刻去见他？是吗？

Thor心里冷笑了下，他当然是了。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：谢谢 LittleSpider帮助我丰满这些角色，关于Clint和Bruce的戏份，虽然我也爱他俩可是不如Thor和Loki那么详细，还有在Clint/ Natasha 和Bruce/ Betty这两对CP方面也为我提供了帮助。
> 
> 抱歉本章Loki没有出场，我下章补上哦，哈哈，姑娘们你们可能会喜欢随后的几章哦。
> 
>  
> 
>  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：情节严重且描写详细的强暴性行为

“他是你的情人吗！？”Loki怒问道，不知怎么就怒火冲天的，还有些气愤自己怎么能这么失态，他希望保持住自己一贯的镇静冷酷；而不是看着这个刚从竞技场出来浑身沾满血污泥土，没有锁上镣铐被推到自己房中扔到脚下跪着的奴隶甩出这么个愚蠢问题，看着他那副该死的样子愤怒不已，——愤怒那些传言会是事实。

Thor呢，看起来怒火一点不比他少，虽然他隐藏着自己的怒气，他生气自己得去伤害个自己尊重的人，还要跪倒在这个坏脾气的好像小孩的人面前。

“什么？”他蹙眉，没懂Loki是什么意思。

Loki低下头，看着他那种故作姿态的困惑脸色，他怀疑自己已经知道了答案，所以向侍卫们点头示意他们离去。

“那个大夏人，他们都说你们是情人所以你才没有动手”。

看来各位角斗士啊，可能是最后一个听见自己绯闻的人了，况且这新闻还真是天方夜谭，Thor忍耐不住笑出声，Loki飞手就是一耳光，Thor却闷声不吭，Loki看着他轻蔑的样子俯下头：

“那怎么一回事？”他厉声问道，“你为什么不和他打？”Loki的内心仿佛在发抖，他深深厌恶自己这一点，不过他忘了Thor是看不见他内心的，还有些因为自己的嫉妒和惊恐，畏惧万一那些传言是实情自己又会做出如何举动。

——撕掉那双美丽的眼睛，再把这个该死的丢去喂狼狗。

有时候透过自己的怒气熊熊他好似看见这些变成现实，生动得好像血液就在眼前飞溅，他又重新看向Thor，很奇怪那双燃烧着怒气的眼睛似乎能帮助他镇静下来，不知怎么的他确信这个奴隶不会撒谎，还有些惊讶他能抑制自己的怒气，——我的，他满意地想，安慰着自己，他是我的。

可是随后Thor的话语却又重新让他怒不可遏：

“这些你不会懂的”，他直直瞪着Loki的眼睛，“这是尊敬”。

看着他赤裸裸的蔑视，而自己在他眼中好似尘埃，Loki忽然很难过，可他却又无法就此和他辩论，上帝啊为什么？为什么这个野蛮人在我如同死灰的心底又激起波涛？他一把抓住Thor脑后的头发，恶意地扯着：

“你是我的，奴隶……”

Thor浑身还带着刚从竞技场下来的戾气，根本没有丝毫的耐心，觉得自己被逼到临界点的边缘再也无法控制：

“我有名字”，他怒斥道。

“我不在乎”，Loki不假思索，嗓音优美又轻快，“我也不想知道”。

到此为止，Thor受够了，到了他忍耐的限度，受够了被像野兽般对待、受够了罗马、受够了竞技场、受够了给人跪下，受够了去打斗、或者不去抗争，而综上所述，最是受够了Loki。

既然Loki没有用枷锁把他捆起来，那么就算被Thor弄死他也怨不得别人了，Thor低吼着一下子直起身来，在Loki来不及反抗之前就掐住他的咽喉，虽然他脑海中理性部分叫嚣着要他住手，住手！你在干什么，这是你的主人！他把这声音赶出脑海，把Loki扔到床上，在刚刚那刻，当他手指环绕着那苍白咽喉的时候确实想到就此终结，可不知怎么得却又下不去手，或许是Loki眼里的恳求、在那里无声燃烧的奇怪火焰？或是他那手心里的脖子，纤细得无助，好像新生的幼鸟可以轻易地折断骨头？或者又是Loki在他身下不停挣扎、又踢又踹，他清晰地听得见他加速的心跳如同就在自己胸腔里般真切，或是眼前这幅完美瘦削的身体让他的阴茎硬挺难耐？

Thor松开手，被自己恶心到了，因为这举动还有上述的一切，可是因为单纯的欲望他又不想要放手，暗想自己到底想要什么？距离上次欲望的觉醒已经不知过了多久，而如今再体会到，又是这等深沉，且在这等情况下，就像个最滥俗的笑话。

Loki咳嗽着手忙脚乱要推开他却无济于事，作为回应Thor凶狠地摁住他双腕，Loki恐惧骨头要被他掐断不由得喊叫出来：

“你好大胆子！”他上气不接下气的，咝咝地叫道：“我要杀了你为这……”

“那还废话什么！叫你的侍卫啊！”Thor挑衅他，“他们前脚还踏不进来你就必死无疑了”。

Loki看着Thor滑下手掌捏住他喉咙微微使力：

“你不敢杀我”。

Thor听着Loki声音里的颤音冷笑着。

“你知道杀死自己主人的奴隶是什么下场吗！”Loki相当不明智地说道，Thor的回答是吐了口口水在他脸上，看着Loki被恶心得胆寒的样子咧嘴一笑。

“你不是我的主人”，他低吼道，“能看着你死什么下场都值了”。

不过Thor是不会下手的，他知道，就如同Loki也不会杀他一样，他能从他眼里的警惕看得出Loki并不是真心怕他，又是第一次的眼里露出了敬畏。况且Thor也不是头一遭认识到Loki很漂亮，看着那白璧无瑕的肤色他突然迫不及待地想要去吸吮、去留下印迹，去为自己所用。他粗糙、脏兮兮的手掌一面扯开Loki的外袍，刮伤了他、弄污了他，那脆弱的料子很容易就在他手下破碎开来，Loki真的很美，皮肤光洁宛如雪白的石膏雕塑，Thor觉得自己就如同在盛宴面前大快朵颐的饕餮，他的指甲在他身上留下血痕、破坏那完美，而他脑海中不曾停歇的擂鼓喧天，到现在、在Loki面前，那鼓声却渐次平息。而他的欲望，随着每一秒的流逝、每一次的碰触，都在愈演愈烈。

Loki在他的蛮横力量下不住反抗，可是知道Thor将会做什么、还有那抚摸他的角斗士的粗鲁手掌却让他的身体欢唱起非他所愿的歌谣，他有一百种理由知道不该这样、不该允许他这样，可是他的每一寸皮肤却都在他指下兴奋颤栗，他半心半意地推搡着、低声呻吟着，还有恐惧那即将而来的庞然大物。

“你不会，你不能……”

虽然Thor自己也不得不承认，这太不像他了，他并不野蛮，也不敢想象竟然有如此强迫别人的一天，可是……在Loki面前，他的道德罗盘却迷失了航向，一切都过了太久、他也忍耐了太多，让他无法停手，而听着Loki的呻吟又如此动听，也无法把过错都归咎于自己，他想要，明确无误的想要。

“我能”，他低吼着，继续扯下残余的衣物，让他饥渴难耐的猛兽般的阴茎抵在Loki的腿间，“而且我也会，你原意就叫吧，我不拦你，不过肯定的是在你的侍卫来之前我就已经操进你的体内……”。

这一刻他本以为Loki会叫人的，Loki自己也是这样以为，可他却没有，Thor“哈哈！”，带种心满意足的胜利感，粗暴地操控着Loki让他跪倒，脸埋在枕头里，看他因羞耻而呜咽、又因强烈的渴求而兴奋。

“上帝啊”，Loki叹道，这一切都变作了半推半就，让他的疑问好似无用的辞藻，让自己已听见了问题的答案，“你想要什么？”

“我想要伤害你”，Thor捏着Loki的后脖颈按下他的脑袋，“如同你弄脏我那样弄脏你，我想要你是我的”，他带着无限的讽刺冷笑着吐出最后一个词汇，“主人”。

他的指甲再次残忍地勾画过Loki的后背，渲染上血痕，——直到他看见Loki背上褪色的经年疤痕，他停下手皱着眉，那些疤痕有年头了，有数百条之多，遍布全身都有，Loki在他困惑的注视下猛然僵住：

“你他妈的……”，他低声说，又刻意措辞明确了些，“你他妈的别停下”，Thor猛然意识到这同情于他而言比强暴还要残酷，Thor松口气，自知自己现在也的确停不下来，所以他再次手上用劲听见Loki哭喊出来，他因痛楚和兴奋而哭泣，还有那在他入口处踟蹰的性器，已经过了太久他甚至不知道自己还能不能受得了，可Loki的一切担忧都无关紧要了，Thor已经因为纯粹的渴望而发痛，他甚至、甚至从来没有和这么美的人有过，他一面探进去根手指，一面在手掌上涂上唾液润滑，刚从竞技场下来的他还浑身是汗，不过说到底，也还是比Loki对他要仁慈得多。

Thor等不及了，扶着自己的阴茎无情地穿刺进去，在Loki向前逃去的时候抓住臀部固定住他，Loki尖叫着、啜泣着，握紧身下的床单留下极度疼痛的泪水，Thor太大了，生生闯入进来，如同要撕裂般的塞满他，Loki慢慢咽下尖叫希望他停下，Thor却不肯，直到深深地埋入Loki的体内，给他带来狂喜的眩晕，在那甜蜜的所在阴茎如同火焰在烧。也许太过了，他知道Loki会很疼，所以他停下来希望他们适应片刻，开始的时候听到Loki的哭声他动得缓慢，却见他在Thor每一次抽出的时候向后扭去，这举动深深刺激到Thor，他冲进去再几乎完全撤出，野蛮地一次又一次冲撞在Loki体内，Loki尖叫着，一声一声地疼得嘶喊着，直到那痛苦渐落、欢愉渐涨，让他自己也硬了起来，Thor伸手抚摸他的时候一面洋洋自得地低吼着，一面听见Loki怒骂“滚你妈的”，在他手掌震颤起来。

 “闭嘴！”Thor回吼他，再次冲撞进去，一面拉扯着Loki的手腕按到后背上，听着Loki半是痛楚、半是酸爽的嚎哭，他脸深压在枕上吞下自己的泪水，Thor身下继续猛然律动着，一切理智清明都慢慢飘散。

“恨——你”，Loki的声音好像噎住了，胸腔里有太多在动荡却说不出来，Thor想到他一面挣扎着要去恨一个人、却还在被他操的时候燃起快感不禁嘴角微弯。

“彼此彼此”，他也嘟囔着，奋力冲撞着，觉得快到了蛋蛋发紧，最后一次好似惩罚式的撞进去，喷泄而出看着Loki嘶喊着、哆嗦着，而他每一丝毛孔都爽得似在欢歌载舞。

在Thor精液射进他体内的时候Loki后仰着头，尖叫着因为这姿势浑身发痛，底下的床单都汗湿了，他尖叫着直到再也发不出声，那声音仿佛在他心底不知名的最深邃的地方发泄出来，那么多力量奔泻而出好像来自他每一个指尖、每一根气管，好像觉得自己深处的什么破碎开来，那些毒害他多年的东西都塌垮掉、消散掉。

他好像没有骨头一样倒在床上，Thor也倒在他身边还拽着他手腕，觉得自己并不想走开，为什么是现在？他想到，听见Loki慢慢平缓的哽塞声和淡定下来的呼吸声，为什么忽然觉得没那么难受了？他欲火还未散去，看着Loki弧线优美的后背和肩膀，上面遍布的新痕和血污都是拜自己双手所赐，他意识到他不想，不想离开，事实上就如同在火焰里浇了桶油。

他无法完全相信自己的欲望，而他选择顺其自然，所以他扳过毫无反抗的Loki身体再次推搡进去，这次他放缓了频率好好享受了一番。

随后Thor还是没有看见Loki的眼睛，Loki也不肯看他，却还是拉近了他，听着他的心跳，有些惊恐他们身体也契合得很好，他不想说话，可是这一刻的亲密实在太古怪……

“是时候你该把我踢走了……”他在Loki耳边嘲弄着，想再次讥讽地称呼他为“主人”，不知怎么却换上了个更为危险的叫法，“Loki”。

Loki听闻绷紧了下却不置一词，他们也不再出声。

“你可以留下”，Loki最终开口道，声音已经完全平和下来。

“这是命令吗？”

“留下”，Loki重复着，在Thor怀里扭动了下看着他，嘴里吐出的话语远比他希望的更为热切，“留下吧，Thor”。

Thor露齿一笑，带着得意和突如其来的称心如意，看着Loki意识到说了什么后脸上一闪而过的恐慌。

“我知道你知道我的名字”，Thor微笑道，随后Loki叫他去睡在床脚边的时候也没有丝毫的异议，不管怎么样，总是比奴隶的营房要舒服得多。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本来是不想写锤基非自愿性的，我也不喜欢，也不喜欢大家单纯的把Loki视作受害者而Thor是坏人，只是这个故事在我脑海里很久真的很想写出来。
> 
> 还有我认为如果Loki真的不想要的话他会叫出来的，至于Thor，鉴于他身上发生的一切我也无法将他归咎为反派，这事挺复杂的而且也不是像大多数人想的那样非要有个反派不可，在这个历史背景的虚构故事里面，他们这算是种很非同寻常的关系。和我们现在所有人的处境也不一样（毕竟现在没人是角斗士你的爱人也没把你买下来），关于后续内容和人物设定我还有自己不少的见解，所以想在这里说明白，不希望大家不高兴，归根结底，这就是个故事嘛。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：仍旧包含暴力行为，虽然我都不记得提醒多少次了

Loki第二天早上昏昏沉沉的醒来发觉满身污秽，全身酸痛可是心情还不错，那种甜蜜的歌声似乎还残留在皮肤上余韵未绝，他不多做赘言就命令Thor回到他家务工作中去，虽然不是出于残忍苛责，只是Thor并没有再呆下去的必要。

Thor虽是回去干活，可还是不敢相信这事就完了一点后果没有？这一整天都惴惴不安的，随时提防着掉脑袋。与此同时他始终低着头一声不发，可是心里还是绞作一团，各种念头搅拌其中，他想要一如既往的恨Loki，要多恨就有多恨，可是现在，他脚下转来转去原地画圈，每次脑海中浮起那个画面不由得在心中咆哮，——目前为止他生命中还没有享受过比操Loki更痛快的事情，每每想到这个他就双手发抖，他还能感觉到他、品尝到他、听到他的喊叫，这一天过去而他始终沉浸在自己的世界里，因为鲜活的回忆而皮肤发紧，还有Loki的眼睛、和那个叫着他名字的那个颤颤巍巍的声音，Thor不禁浑身战栗，还有种让他无比鄙弃的恐惧之感。

因为准备再次在Loki身边伺候，Thor被叫去洗澡，虽然迟了些，洗净竞技场上的尘土，他也如同从前听命无违，可想到Loki的气息从他身上洗去还有种愚蠢的遗憾感觉，他能敏感地嗅出来不由得怀疑别人也能，昨天肯定所有人都听见Loki房间中的嘶喊和吼叫声，他们都知道得清清楚楚。

不过这个无需他操心。

Loki坐在他最喜欢的树荫里度过下午。在脏臭的床上磨蹭了大半个早上，他微笑着伸展身体，在床单上翻来覆去，昨晚的情形还历历在目，各种细节如同洪水灌进他每一个毛孔，带着美好的回忆他在床上打滚，直到把自己都搞得昏沉起来，他脱掉撕坏的衣服扯下床单扔给一个女奴，冲她疾言厉色地发了会儿脾气叫她都烧了再在自己洗完澡之前把床都收拾利落，最后洗个澡到了中午。

他下午一直躺着，虽是看起来好像一副沉着冷静的油画，可他的心中、他的脑海，所有的一切，却都是一团乱麻。

他躺在那里，手里把玩着个柠檬，闻着它的香气还有花园的浓烈的馥郁芬芳，脑子里却只有一个念头在来回翻滚，他到底是怎么了？那个角斗士就应该是个玩物，玩弄后再置之不理，看来他侵入的不仅是自己的身体还有头脑，他好像打破了Loki心里的什么东西，对他而言既是糟糕也是关乎生存至关重要的东西，一把他刺向全世界的匕首，而今却倒转方向瞄准了他。脑子里尽是片漆黑混淆，既有对罗马的恨，也有对他财富、家族、权力的爱，这么些压抑多年的年头一并浮现让他有些恶心。而综上所述，还有种对那个角斗士的感觉，然而他强迫自己不要去深究那到底是什么，甚至不敢念出他的名字，他之前从未有过如此孤独的感觉。在晚间Thor和其他奴隶站在一起侍奉晚餐的时候，Loki忽然有种可怕的古怪念头要去和他谈话，——是和他谈话，而不是去命令他，而Thor一直不曾迎向自己的目光，不过Loki知道他可以感受到自己的注视，暗想他是不是也会背地里有不少想法，在他下命所有人退下的时候Loki又忽然觉得一个人呆在屋子里好冷清。

“Odinson！”在Thor跟随着其余侍从一起出去的时候Loki出声叫住了他，他仔细地看过买卖的交易条款了，对Thor的名字知道得很清楚，还有关于他在战争中被俘虏、被罗马奴役的记录，Thor停下脚步，听见他冰冷的命令和Loki声音中那颤抖的意味不明有些怔住了。

“我的房间”，Loki下命道：“给你十分钟”。

Thor微点了下头，面无表情地离去，Loki闷闷不乐地凝视着墙壁上的花纹，那纹路好像破碎的彩虹蜿蜒而过大理石地面，他有些搞不懂自己在干什么还把自己吓得半死，不过片刻的恐慌过后他紧握着拳头站起身来。

当他走进卧室的时候Thor已经在那里了，可他自己也不确信到底想不想要他在那，他尽管表情并不谦卑却仍然跪在床边的毛皮毯子上，——昨晚他睡觉的那个位置，双手背在身后，看见Loki进门的时候警觉地凝视着他。

“起来”，Loki叹口气做了个手势，既不耐烦又傲慢，“毕竟情形如此，你这举动实在很荒唐不是吗？”

Thor半是愉悦地假笑道：

“什么情形？”

“你这该死的知道得很清楚”，Loki怒道，随后Thor慢慢站起身来，Loki哆嗦了下咬着下嘴唇，Thor好像是金色的，灯火映射下红光闪烁、光芒四射，肌肉也似涂了油脂一般发着金光，Loki试着最后一次重新扳回他们力量杠杆的平衡，而今显然已经严重倾斜了：

“我希望你心中有数你的行为已经把你带到什么境地”。

“你指的什么境地？”Thor倔强地反问，Loki不肯显示出一点被激怒的样子仍旧冷酷地说道：

“你不知悔改地强暴和侵犯了你的主人兼所有者——”

“不知悔改？”Thor快笑出来了，脑袋转向一侧满脸不服气的样子，“你还想要我道歉吗？”

“不！”Loki喊道，一下子抓住Thor的颈后，扯着他的头发让他重新面朝自己，他几乎来不及想就不加控制地脱口而出，手势也松了些，“我、——要你再做一次”。

有片刻他们陷入将死的沉寂而Loki低下头，既迷茫又羞愧，不过这确是他想要的，Thor咧嘴笑了下，听到这话显然震惊程度虽比不上Loki自己，不过Thor也不能说这不是他想要的、这简直就是他盼望的。

“你真恶心”，Thor轻声在Loki耳畔奚落道，Loki后退，恼火地推开他。

“是啊，是我恶心，那你昨晚还没完没了的”。

“只是我很久没有收到这么好的邀请”，Thor耸耸肩，发现激怒Loki特别有趣。

“我——没——邀——请！”Loki尖声叫道。

“你现在就是”，Thor反驳他，这次是他抓住了Loki的脖颈后把他拉近，而Loki下意识地叹息一声，突然心跳加速微微不安起来，Thor望着他，而他睁大的眼睛在烛火下熠熠生辉，再一次让他困惑，这双眼睛也凝望着他，Thor暗想，不敢相信难道这就是信任？是相信Thor会伤害他、还是坚信他不会，Thor都不敢确认，那双眼睛里可以读出太多东西了，有那么多憎恨、信任、谨慎、恐惧，好像是一本书读着读着却迷失在其中，他做不到，所以他做了件从未想过的事，即使在昨晚的疯狂中也不敢想象的事，他吻了Loki。

Loki挣扎起来，而Thor很高兴他这么做了，他是想残酷些、而Loki对他的反抗更是带来种无法言喻的兴奋，他吻的很凶、牙齿啃咬着，而Loki紧张地反抗了会儿竟然生涩地回吻了，那个吻生涩得尴尬，Thor猛然意识到Loki从来没有被吻过，他缓下来，不是动作停滞而是脑海中滞住了，他暗想Loki藏掖得严密的过去到底是怎样一番场景，想着想着他不由得动作轻柔下来唇齿依偎温柔地轻触他，他按着Loki脖子的手也松缓下来，好像变做羽毛拂过般的抚慰，漫过那从未有人爱抚过的下巴和脸颊，他忽然有些伤感，一种钝钝的疼痛，——也许是Loki的某处、他不知道的那处，激发出了他温柔的一面。

Loki感受到了他的变化，他不敢相信那长着厚茧、挥舞兵器的手掌会如此温柔，好像落在身上的蝴蝶，这感觉如斯甜蜜，因为他知道那手掌曾经那么轻易地夺去生命，他一把把Thor推向沙发，这感觉既美好又怪异，他坚信自己应该早早停止这个吻，这个吻实在太过甜美让他恐惧得哆嗦起来。

“不……”，他打断这个吻，想从Thor怀里挣脱开来，——“停下，不——你在干什么？”

Thor的拇指摸摸他的脸颊，手势那么轻柔，Loki却是怒火在升温。

“我不是你以为的野兽”，他在Loki唇边低语，Loki听到这温暖的感情险些流淌遍全身却不堪忍受，他吐口口水到Thor脸上，随后又是一巴掌不过打偏了，但却彻彻底底的终断了此刻。

“是的！”Loki叫道，他的喊声掩饰不住其中的绝望，他希望自己的坚信是对的，“你就是——，一个没有感情的恶毒野兽”。

Thor回扇他一巴掌不过力道更猛，Loki粗喘着，他们二人都一起怒目而视着，Thor凶狠地一把推搡他到床上，——这才是他想要的。

“如果你想要这样……”Thor低吼着，不如就顺从Loki的心意，至少在此刻，“我可以有过之无不及……”再一次Loki的衣服在他手掌中破裂、再一次Loki被按住因为欲火而颤栗，上帝啊，Loki就如同点燃他热血的一把野火，而Thor想要不顾一切地占有他。他的皮肤遍布他施予的青紫痕迹，让Thor双手发抖压制住他迫不及待地要加深那颜色，而Loki因为疼痛却松了口气叫喊出声，他在Thor的耸起下挣扎着、疼痛着，惩罚着自己，扭着想要跪起身，献出一个无声的邀请，而Thor却冷酷地按住他，勒住他的脚踝分开他的腿，一手扯住他的头发，在身下的阴茎凑近的时候吻上他苍白的咽喉：

“不……”，他低吼道，“你要看着我操你”，Loki固执地闭上眼睛，他恨他这虚伪的惺惺作态，直到Thor又扇了他一巴掌，

“你要看着我”，他重复道，“在我强迫你的时候”，他讽刺地用了这个词，看见Loki情难自已地扭着屁股，——“你要知道你是我的”。

“不——”Loki低声吼道。

“我的、”Thor又扇了他一巴掌，满意地看着那红色的指痕践踏上那白皙肤色，“——为我所用，你这可悲的虫豸”。

Loki眨着眼睛，羞愧于自己发出的低语：

“哦上帝啊求……”

Thor得意地笑着：

“你喜欢这样是不是？听见说你是个污秽的东西”，Loki喃喃自语着扭捏着，Thor拿起他早就在床边看到的那瓶油膏，一面慢慢涂抹着一面说道：

“你这恶心肮脏、怯懦的狗杂种”，他在Loki耳畔低吼道，“你这叛国的恶贼，你活该如此……”随后他猛地撞进去如同他从未离开，这感觉真好，甚至比完全不知道感觉会这么好的上次还要好，他抓着Loki的头发，每次冲进他体内的时候都强迫他看向他、每次看他哭出声的再吐他口水。

看着这个被彻底玷污的美丽脸庞，Thor觉得自己哪里发生了变化简直无法忍受，每次他撞进那美妙的肉体都不会散去，恨不得要与Loki融为一体，随后他倾身吻了他，Loki的阴茎在他们身体之间也慢慢硬着悸动起来。

这个吻，也如之前那样，由凶狠变得温柔，他的双手几乎是，——喜爱地抚摸着Loki，他恨不得大笑抛却这个想法，Loki也察觉到了脑袋奋力要偏向别处。

“我不是奴隶”，Thor在他耳边轻声说，要打破脑中的混乱因为他知道Loki需要安抚，——“我有名字、有家族、有与生俱来的权利，有你从来没有过的感情……”

“闭嘴！”Loki疯狂地叫道，“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！”

Thor不再说话前倾身慈悲地抚弄起Loki的阴茎，嘴边半挂着笑，湛蓝的眼睛越发深邃，

“我美丽的主人——”

Loki猛然闭上眼睛狠狠咬进Thor的肩膀，无论如何想要打断他的话茬，Thor抚弄的手势越发加快起来。

“Thor——求你”，Loki低声说，声音低得几不可闻，“告诉我你想要我”。

Loki觉得自己听不见这话会死。

“我不……”，Thor不管不顾地撒谎试图挽救自己，“我恨你”。

Loki摇着头，绝望地呻吟浑身哆嗦，即使在Thor手中濒临释放的阴茎也在发痛。

“我恨你、鄙视你”，Thor继续说，“你与我而言不过是个诅咒，而且——”

“求你”，Loki再次恳求他，哽塞住了几乎说不出话来，Thor绝望地闭上眼睛，于Loki于他自己而言，他也坚持不下去了。

“而且我想要你”，他低吼着，“上帝啊我想要你Loki，每一寸的你”，Loki听闻松了口气几乎叫出声来，等不及Thor说完就猛然泄在了他手里，Thor也把自己深埋在Loki体内，脸颊趴在他肩窝里，他暗想这是怎么了？又一次如溪流注进Loki体内而全身震颤，带来似乎毫无克制地冲动直到一下子陷落在他身上。

Loki从Thor脖子那里慢慢地收回手，每动一下都很疼，他把压在身上的Thor推开就如同在挪移一块大卵石，Thor缓缓起身，盯着他的眼睛似乎要在空气里崩出火花，刚要低下头Loki就坚定地按住Thor前胸制止他的再一次亲吻。

“我恨你”，他说的话和昨晚一样，不过听起来要摇摆许多，好像要坚定自己的信念似的。

“我厌恶你”，Thor反驳道，不过听起来也没可信多少。

“你该走了”，这是个他们都心知肚明的考验，而Loki甚至有些害怕Thor会听从命令。

“我还没完呢”。

当Thor再次探索起他身体的身体的时候Loki满意地喟叹一声，目眩神迷地由他带领一次又一次喘息着攀上高峰，直到他们二人所有的力气都被榨干，Loki又命令Thor去睡在床脚。

“我一只手就可以杀掉你”，Thor甘之如饴地提醒他。

“我一根指头就可以杀掉你”，Loki温和地驳回他，竖起象征要角斗士去死的拇指朝上手势，“快去”。

Thor听命而去，之后的许多个晚上Loki都越来越早的叫他，直到Thor不需要他再张口就等在那里。

而每个晚上他们都不曾落下的一而再再而三的重申自己是多么恨对方。

……

……

……

。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后文会有真实的历史背景插入哦，我也不想写PWP的。


	8. Chapter 8

**“Natasha”，弓箭手曾念过的，可那个名字却打破了所有Thor未付诸现实的关于爱情的设想，Thor曾琢磨过爱情，如何获得爱情，爱情又到底是什么，他觉得自己可以想象得出来，可他却错了，那么一个古怪的名字，三个音节回响在一个人心中就如同他人的“我爱你”，也许，在Hawkeye眼里这二者也无差别。**

**“你过去的经历？”有个安静的午后他们躲在训练场的角落里时候Thor抛出这个问题，他们倚靠在烤的发热的石头柱子上由得太阳晒得浑身是汗，也许这是个极度私人的问题，可放在与你挣扎抗争共死生的人面前，一切繁文缛节也可忽略不计。**

**他没有得到这个问题的答案，可他得到的回答却打破了他惯有的认知。**

**“是什么……”Thor看着大夏人沉静的脸色，看着他炯炯有神的双眼延伸了这个问题，“是什么支撑你坚持下来？”**

**大夏人凝视着他慢慢点头，如同未曾开口Thor就知道了问题的答案，好像她正在他脑海中沉浮、而不假思索地吐出她的名字就无异于对她的亵渎。**

**“Natasha”，他慢慢开口说道，好像想让这个美妙的名字在舌尖多停留会儿似的。**

**刚开始Thor没有反应过来这几个字什么意思，并不像任何一门他接触过的语言，不过很容易猜得出这个单词代表着名字，或者更多，弓箭手的眼睛迷蒙着如同她正活生生站在面前，好似能真真切切看见她似的，在他每一只射出的箭矢尖端上起舞弄影。**

**这会儿Thor以为这就是全部了，他沉默下来觉得这个解答值得一会饱含敬意的静默，随后他又皱皱眉，觉得Hawkeye不会再主动开口了，直到他又问道，**

**“她是你妻子吗？”**

**Hawkeye点点头，又靠后坐了些，好像为了更清楚的看见她似的。**

**“给我讲讲她？她什么样啊？”**

**Hawkeye沉默了好久才开口，声音低沉而每一个字都精准得没有赘余，好像在努力让自己说的更明确些。毕竟他听不见他自己的话，他已经记不清自己是多久没有听见声音了，不过那就是另外一个他永远不会说不口的故事，缓缓地他答道：**

**“就像一切你能想象出来的”，他带着浅淡微笑摇摇头，“又像一切你想象不出来的，她能在我永远不能的战场上作战，也许她现在还在抗争着为我复仇，不过，……她一直在抗争。” （she fights）**

**“你家乡那里女人们都是如此吗？”**

**大夏人耸耸肩。**

**“她是如此”，他答道，好像这样就足够了，“手持兵器或者赤手空拳，用毒药用计谋，我永远也比不上她”。**

**[怪不得呢，Thor心里暗想道，能有这样的女人怪不得她的国家现今还在罗马未曾污染的地方，可这个男人的话语却给Thor前所未有的重重一击，他能在他半闭的双眼中看出来、也似乎听得见那个男人的心中所想：**

**她就是完美的，驾驭着冰雪风暴去歼灭所有的敌人，于她国家而言，她就如同是冰雪上的血痕，她就是我的指向标她让一切如此真实。她就是集所有女性为一体，除此之外，她是Natasha。**

**他没有像其他男人可能会的那样说出“她是我的”，因为Thor无需他说也知道，“她就是她自己”。**

**“我希望——，”Thor希望此刻他能说出更好的话语，“我希望你还能回到她身边”。**

**弓箭手谦和的点点头，**

**“我非常感谢你的祝福”。**

**他和Thor握了握手就重回训练场之中留下Thor一个人，而他觉得怎么一番简短的对话后竟然更不知所措了，那个人意味深长的缄默和他笨拙的话语是那么短促，却让一个坚强不屈的女孩栩栩如生宛若亲临。**

**Thor随后又想到，我恐怕永远不会能那么念出别人的名字了、像他念她那样念出别人的名字。**

**……**

……

……

 而现在，Thor失眠了躺在那里，就如同睡在主人脚边的一只狗，——这不是爱，他浑身难受，所有的一切都好像在慢慢绷紧，而所做的一切都是为了满足Loki的念头和他自己的欲火，这于他是贪欲、是毒药，是依附于他的一个不洁的东西，或许还参杂些痴迷，然而这如何能算作是爱？过去的几个礼拜里他都不断在心里默诵着这些，而今却只能随波逐流。

这么多天来他第一次这样躺着失眠了，他之前总是累的浑身脱力，今晚虽不例外，可是他现在脑子里有太多东西在吵吵嚷嚷的，而这一切、所有让人闷热困惑的源头都可以总结为一个奇怪的字，——Loki，还有他这个名字出处是哪里？Thor连这个都在琢磨着，他是如何生活、他又到底想要什么？Thor却是一点头绪没有。

他还听到了些让他不安的消息，——并不是为了罗马而是为了那些他希望能帮助到的人们，一个奴隶告诉他如今皇帝外出的时候，一小拨萨尔玛提亚人想要伺机攻打罗马城，倒不是罗马城的安危让他坐卧不安，就算罗马整个夷为平地他也不会眨一下眼的；也不是他觉得这么一个小小的起义会有一丁点胜算机会，而且眼下罗马的更为重要谣言也是不胜枚举，——是那个军团的领头人激起了他的兴趣，那个名字可真是过耳不忘，竟是Natasha Romanov。

他有些犹豫这到底是不是同一个人，还有他从前的伙伴知不知道这个消息，Thor觉得答案是否定的，毕竟角斗士们是消息最闭塞的了，况且如今他没有再上竞技场的日程安排可不能算是件遗憾的事，Loki也一直没叫他去训练场，不用担心生命的威胁虽然再好不过，只是他有些挫败感不能去告知Hawkeye这个消息，罗马的安危不足挂怀，他只是希望能做些什么好来帮助这一对夫妻重聚。

他清醒着躺在一片黑暗之中，这个房间里香气淡薄又干净整洁是他来到罗马后住过最好的了，窗外的蝉鸣聒噪就如同他自己乱糟糟的想法，而窗边的夜风习习就如同正午的一痕冰水，拂过皮肤很舒服。

直到他的想法和静谧的夜晚被突然响起的好似一声动物痛苦的哀鸣所打断，怪异的声音激得Thor一下子坐起身来，他环顾四周第一反应以为是外面的噪音，或许是只狗或者别的什么受伤的动物，可他听得声音又很近，一下子汗毛都竖起来了转头才发现是身后床上的Loki正在挣扎来挣扎去好像在反抗某个压着他的人，他还在低声哭泣着即使是在地板上的Thor都看见他在全身颤抖，梦话刚开始不连贯后来就慢慢清晰起来：

“我错了……”，刚开始他好像在昏昏欲睡的喃喃自语，“我错了、我错了Leah，我没，……我没杀，……她让我，……不！”忽然他尖叫起来好像在和什么人对话，“求你了别……别，……她叫我，……求你不要……”他的呓语乱作一团，哽咽地连哭带叫的听得Thor心疼得无以复加，他想不出这到底是怎么一回事，怎么都于情于理不合逻辑，可他还是轻手轻脚站起来，慢慢地在Loki身后躺下，把他从让他难受的褶巴巴的床单上解放出来，一只胳膊搂过他的肩膀，刚开始的时候Loki更恐慌了剧烈地扭动起来想要逃开，咝咝叫着低吼着好像陷入陷阱中的猫，手掌变作爪子想要挠开Thor，Thor没选择搂紧他而是怀抱放松了些，手势轻柔地安抚着Loki，亲亲他的脑袋，以一种自己都不敢想象的温柔嗓音在他耳畔低语，希望能将那未知名的敌人手中营救他出来：

“一切都好，嘘……一切都还好”，他像对小孩子那样低语，如同Loki是他的珍宝、是他一生的爱护，“嘘~~Loki，一切都好着，你是安全的”，Loki的睫毛快速地颤抖了几下而他转过脸看向Thor的时候，那就是一张小男孩的脸庞，恐惧又困惑，随后他又笑了，快乐又慰藉地笑了，软软的哼哼了声就平静下来，后背贴着Thor的前胸蜷缩着，一只瘦伶伶的手还握住Thor的指头，没过一会儿他就又安安静静的睡着了。

在黑暗中抱着Loki，Thor低下头看着他，他睡不着只好一直仔细看着他，这个Loki和从前见过一点也不一样，也不敢相信现在这个Loki和今天下午那个Loki是同一人：下午的时候Loki懒洋洋地躺在树下把他叫过去、不发一言却拿着把切纸刀慢慢地在他上臂划开条深深的口子，捏着柠檬挤出新鲜的汁液像个疯子一样手势无比温柔地淋在他伤口上，带着淡漠不关己事的脸色观察Thor的反应，而Thor只是咬牙切齿地忍受着想要人厉声尖叫的刺痛一声不吭，Loki又看得微笑起来，低下头从他皮肤上舔舐去血迹和柠檬汁，吻了他、再叫他退下好像一切都是在正常不过。Thor回想这个还有Loki那些其他疯狂的举动，他的暴躁、他的热情、他的冷酷，都是埋藏在精心掩饰的平静之下，而现在Thor低头看他，却像只猫一样缩在自己怀里，他暗想一个人怎么会有这么多面，而Loki这样却又是如何活下来的，他说不出什么只能觉得无限惊叹，甚至还有些震撼，也不敢相信自己是多么单纯的想要帮他。

 _ **Loki……** ，_他一直在思虑着直到恐惧地听见脑海中那个名字的回音，上帝啊帮帮我，他想到了，——

_**Natasha** _

……

……

……

Thor不知过了多久才睡着，可早上Thor清醒的时候Loki依然还在熟睡着，看着晨曦微光下Loki偎依着枕头的睡颜，心中不禁有些有些钝痛，却又奇怪得说不出、也想不出个所以然来，难道这算是种古怪的爱吗？他温柔地拂过一缕挡在Loki眼睑处的发丝，Loki醒过来在第一缕曙光射入时候望着Thor微微一笑，好像他们身份平等一般，随后Thor挣扎着起身记着还有工作去做，——像以往早晨那样先去打开窗帘再给他拿喝的水。

“你要去哪儿？”Loki有点不情愿地抱怨道。

“我的职责”，Thor答道，发觉Loki需要来个提醒，“主人”。

他说话的时候在心中暗暗发誓永远不会告诉Loki他的想法，那些他的感受，永远不可能告诉他，虽然他已经越来越不相信自己的誓言了。

“别管了”，Loki懒洋洋地挥了挥手抓紧Thor道，“让奴隶们去做吧。”

话一出口他和Thor同时意识到了他那无意识的暗示，Thor躺回床上望着Loki灿烂一笑，Loki却立刻避开了他的目光。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再一次感谢 LittleSpider和Zedrobber在写本章时给予的支持，而且关于故事的脉络走向我也终于想好了，那些很期待Loki背景故事的读者们不久就可以看到了哦，虽然不是立刻，……我还有些情节要描写。
> 
> 还有感谢你们俩的评论，真是对我莫大鼓励哦：-)


	9. Chapter 9

阳光照射石凳之上，无花果树间翻转着凉丝丝的黑白相间的叶片，还有空气中飘荡着轻轻的金属敲击声和音乐声，午后时光里Loki坐在院子里满意一笑，他面前摊着本打开却页面朝下的被冷落在一旁的书，是Thor引去了他的注目，他现在正坐在他身旁的地上打磨着他很久没用过的武器，Loki虽是在微笑，可他眼里却充满了困惑Thor也忍不住不停瞧他好像他马上就要说什么似的，说不定还是什么大吃一惊或者什么心里话，不过Loki却是一直没张口。

一方面Loki很开心，是从来未曾有过的开心，可另一方面他又很恐惧，恐惧还会有别人看见昨晚Thor所目睹的景象，也恐惧自己恐怕坚持不了多久就会向Thor坦白一切，不过他也还记得Thor抱着他、亲吻他，却什么都不说，只是默默地抱着他睡着，这在他心底秘密的角落里简直就是他长久以来的梦想，可如今梦想变作现实他既高兴又无可是从，也不敢仔细深想Thor是不是真的在乎，又在心里责骂自己说他其实并不想要Thor关心他、爱他，也不敢相信自己竟敢有如此念头，毕竟Thor是他的奴隶，而他无论如何也算不得个好主人。可他又是想要，每次在Thor看不见他的时候默默关注他，似乎从那个角斗士脸上发现什么端倪，可每次他都是深深挫败就算看见了什么恐怕也不会懂得。

可这归结起来，却仍然比让他敢于说出要什么人来爱他还要惊恐，他就是对别人从来不曾有这种感觉。还有，他不想要Thor离开他视线，而且有他陪着的自己似乎远比孤身一人的自己更像自己，也就是说，拥有现今似乎是奴隶身份的Thor，感觉起来，更像自己。

 “Thor”，他思考了番说道，打破融汇了舒适、兴奋又尴尬的午后平静，Thor抬起头看他，可是Loki突然意识到他不知道要说什么，他曾经滔滔不绝的舌头如今好像正深陷污泥之中——

“我昨晚吵醒了你”，他略显笨拙地说道，这问题简直显而易见。

“我一直没睡着”，Thor十分平静地答道。

“那我以前没吵醒过你吗？”这是他能在Thor理解的情况下唯一说出口的了， _我每晚都那样惊醒，恐惧地尖叫着。_

 “我以前都睡着了”，Loki点点头，感激Thor没让这一切更尴尬，他深深叹口气又说道：

“你已经知道了我不是罗马人”，Thor在第一次Loki侵犯他的时候就曾如此断言，而Thor也知道此刻任何回答都是不明智的，只好以沉默鼓励Loki继续说下去。

“我曾经……”，Loki刚刚开口，却见一个女奴走进来，赶在Loki发火让她去死之前禀告说 **皇帝** （1）的侄孙来看望他了，Loki恼怒地咒骂了声，不过只要是任何还爱惜生命的人都知道既然是 **Gaius** （2）来访必然无法闭门不见，他痛苦地闭上眼睛，再次睁开的时候眼中有着恳切好像在说我很遗憾， 很遗憾无法说出将要说出口的话语、既遗憾自己也遗憾Thor，遗憾抛却了着从不曾想象过的坦诚的机会，不过很快他收敛了脸上的情绪，当Gaius走进的时候一脸欢笑而且那笑意甚至还延伸到了眼睛里，一副无可挑剔的热情洋溢样子，当然了一个爱惜生命的人也会做到在皇帝侄子光临的时候满面春风。

这一刻Thor完全被震惊到了，而不是被恶心到，看着Loki这了不起的能耐竟然能如此惺惺作态隐藏自己，他暗想这就也就是他能一直能在罗马生存下去的缘故吧。他小心翼翼地看着，既好奇不过也知道不要被注意到，而且发现看着Loki的装模作样真是别开生面。就Gaius的名声在外聪明人都知道要么躲开他、要么不顾一切巴结他，人们还在私下里叫他 **Caligula** （3） ，Thor暗想如果不是什么目的必要的话，Loki怎么能和这个家族的人交上朋友。

Loki能把这种涉及政治的事处理得很好，听着他谈天大笑又叹气仿佛就在和哪个好朋友随性聊天，Thor惊叹地看着知道自己恐怕是用尽一辈子也学不会这个本事，直到最后Thor看见Gaius起身要告辞的时候，看到Loki吓得差点从椅子上掉下来而自己也几乎不会呼吸：

“我不得不承认Hermes你的新收藏可真是漂亮啊”，Gaius阴郁地置评道，第一次直勾勾地看着Thor好像他是集市上待售的动物，“我觉得你可能不会愿意把他借给我一两天？”

Thor虽是面上毫无恐慌可是心里却在打鼓，虽然这只是个临时起兴的要求，考虑到他出身身份而且Loki也不会愿意引火烧身，可是这一刻他也同时发现了Loki眼里那微不可见的慌乱，虽然一闪而过想必Gaius 不会察觉，而且就算Loki同意要求Thor也不会怪他，尽管这要求太恐怖，可是出乎意料地听见Loki笑答道：

“当然不愿意啦”，Loki笑道，像玩笑一样，“看看我给他弄得一团糟，我怎么能把这么破烂的东西借给你呢”，Loki清楚地知道Gaius 最是喜怒难辨了，就如同罗马的天气那般善变难测，他可以因为别人仅是开玩笑忤逆到他而痛下杀手，或者也可以一笑了之，敬重那些有胆子挑战他的人，这片刻Loki几乎呼吸滞住了等待着他的回答，他甚至都不知道自己在干什么，因为一个奴隶铤而走险拒绝他的要求？这可是够受的了，他心跳快得不行，生怕Gaius 一怒之下从此与自己势不两立，不过谢天谢地的是Gaius 笑道：

“那可惜了”，他耸耸肩，“好吧，那借我那个希腊女孩你不介意吧，你知道我上次看上那个。”

“当然不了”，Loki舒口气，真正地舒了口气，“事实上，她是你的了，随意吧。”

当Gaius 带着他战利品兴高采烈地离去的时候，Loki赶在瘫倒前快快坐下，Thor看见他抖得像风中的树叶，给他默默地倒了杯酒，Loki接过去一饮而尽。

“谢谢你”，Loki平静地说道，随后放下酒杯温柔地摸摸Thor的头，好像他是个名贵的宠物，可他的手指仍然哆嗦不停自己都没意识到，忘记了是无需对一个奴隶表达感谢的。

“那个女孩……”Thor问道，自己虽是松了口气，却不敢相信Loki还是不怎么在乎其他奴隶啊。

“我知道、我知道”，Loki叹口气，摇摇头好像要抖落掉脑海里什么可能原意关心的想法似的，“唉”，他耸耸肩，Thor皱眉看着他，好像几个钟头里所想的却在几秒钟里在他脑海里窜过一遍，直到任何关于那个女孩的东西都彻底消失。

“你也看出来了”，Loki叹着气，慢慢摇摇头，下一刻Thor也立马忘记了那个女孩，——“这就是我无法放你自由的原因”，Loki的声音听起来是那么真切的遗憾，Thor震惊地凝视着他，他从不敢想象Loki竟然有这个打算，他原本以为Loki是想都不会想，虽然这个打算被否决了，而且十分困惑的发现自己是带着失望地听到Loki居然有过放他走的考虑，不过他赶紧打消掉困惑的东西，而是抓住机会，打算善用Loki此刻的软弱去冒个险，说出一般情况下他是无论如何也不敢的话：

“那你可以为我做些别的事情”，Thor心都提到了嗓子眼，不敢确定Loki是什么反应或者会不会处罚他，如果这么说话放在几个礼拜前恐怕离死不远了，而今Thor却机智地向对他越来越温和的Loki占起便宜，而Thor也暗想他们是不是都在某种程度上变了个人而且还不肯承认。

Loki斜眼看了他半晌，短促地笑了一声，好像试图挽回曾经的自己：

“我为何要为你做什么事情？”Thor不答而是垂下眼睛避开他目光，假装在一片安静之中忘了这个问题，直到Loki不耐烦地叹口气：

“好吧，什么事情？”

“有点太过了，没什么”，Thor也有些不敢确信Lok是不是真的变温和了，不过他知道这真太过了，的确是过分，不该这么试图去掌控Loki。

“快说！”Loki叫道。

Thor深吸口气：

“你能买个奴隶再放他自由吗？”

 Loki也吃惊地瞪着他，既吃惊竟然有奴隶胆敢提出这种要求，也吃惊不敢置信还想不通世界上怎么还有这么无私的人：

“你为什么……”，他刚要开口不过发觉问题太多甚至不知该说哪个好，“我为什么——是谁！？”

Thor知道可能自己话音刚落，Loki就得大叫起来，不过关于这个请求他已经走得太远没法回头了。

“是那个角斗士，Hawkeye”。

他预料得没错，Loki几乎是勃然大怒，气得怔了片刻，直到他所有的嫉妒、怒气、疯狂都汇聚到他脸上爆发出来：

“哦这……真是匪夷所思，你是不是疯了！好大胆子！”Loki一面怒吼一面地上踱来踱去，气得说不出完整话来，“你好大胆子还敢从我这里请求他的自由！你还怕别人议论你俩得不够啊！”Loki站在Thor面前使劲捏着他脖子，“你属于我奴隶，永远别忘了！”Thor咬着下嘴唇不去理会Loki恶毒的手指，只能在示弱或者推翻桌子间建立个平衡，伸出一只手温柔地按在Loki喉咙那好像在提醒他的能力，察觉到手掌下脉搏的跳动时他的瞪视也缓和下来，不过还是缓解不了眼睛里的叛逆，是的是的我就是这样，不过最终还是平静地说道：

“不是为我”，Loki听见Thor声音里毫无疑问的坦诚手势松弛下来，——“是为了他的妻子”。

Loki放开她，皱着眉。

“别废话了，快点解释”。

Thor于是就说道，关于现今正对罗马图谋进攻的军团首领和Hawkeye的关系，说不定那个大夏人的自由就是她唯一想要的，得到后说不定会立刻撤军。

“所以呢？”Loki打断他，“你要我为了罗马这么做吗？”

“去他妈的罗马”，Thor反驳他，“我不觉得你对罗马的恨比我少”。

“你这该死的倒是说对了”，Loki低声怒道，眼睛里燃烧的愤恨一闪而过得太快Thor都没察觉道，“那为什么……”

“这帝国没有一日不在肆虐周遭”，Thor说道，“开疆扩土不知餍足，他们还要残害多少生命？人们睡梦中惊醒却发现体无完肤？而这些东边来的人，虽然勇敢却人数苦少，就算攻打了罗马也没什么胜算，我也不愿看见任何一个值得尊敬的人最后沦为罗马的俘虏”。

Thor义愤填膺地说着完全没注意到Loki听得肩膀一直在哆嗦直到平静下来，也完全想象不出他这番话于Loki的从前意外着什么。

“你为什么？——“Loki的声音低得几不可闻，——“除了友情，你为什么在乎？”，不过赶在Thor作答前又扔掉这个问题，这一切于他而言好似别开生面，或者说是忘记了许久的东西，——世界上竟然还是有好人的，回想起这些他有些不知如何是好，还有些令他惴惴不安的心神向往忽然想结识这个素未平生的女人，不过目前他并不像深思，也不想再听到关于Thor善良心底的一丝一毫，而现在，记不清过了多久的现在，却忽然觉得心里空落落的。

”好吧”，他深深吸了口气终于开口说道，“我会考虑的，下去吧”。

Loki看向远处，Thor也不敢再挑战他极限，只好退出去，他觉得Loki是肯定不会考虑的，不过总算是尝试过了而且也没为此丢掉脑袋。

……

……

……

几个小时后，日落后不久，Loki就再一次叫了Thor，这种夜幕降临时分的传唤虽然在过去几个礼拜里已经司空见惯，可没有一次是在Loki寓所边缘的马厩里的，最开始Thor没看见Loki在这还以为出了什么差错，直到两匹马被带到他面前才看见了Loki，他从头到脚都是一身黑，隐于黑暗之中如同他就是其中一份。

“给”，Loki轻声说，递给他一团黑色东西，“我觉得不去引人注目肯定不是你的特长，所以穿上这个别出声”，他边说边递给Thor一匹马的缰绳，Thor觉得他是该保持安静跟着他，不过那真不是他风格所以还是忍不住穿斗篷时候说道：

“我们是要去那儿？”

“你会骑马是不是？”Loki高傲地问道，拒绝立刻回答他的问题，Thor也不肯屈尊答复甩了个白眼就翻身上马，Loki点点头骑马稍微领先一点Thor，又转头补充道：

“跟着我，我们得去见见那位女士”。

……

……

……

**译者注：**

**（1），简介提到故事背景是公元31年，此时在位君主是[提比略](http://baike.baidu.com/view/2719612.htm)（[Tiberius](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiberius)），全名Tiberius Caesar Dīvī Augustī Fīlius Augustus，罗马帝国的第二任皇帝。生卒年：公元前42年11月16~公元37年3月16，公元14~37年在位。晚年离开首都长居外岛，由[Sejanus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sejanus)作为代理人。14章的事件背景会正式涉及到这俩人。**

**（2），[Gaius](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caligula)，[盖约·凯撒](http://baike.baidu.com/view/6603265.htm)， 全名Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus Germanicus ，生卒年：公元12年8月31~公元41年1月21，帝国的第三任皇帝，提比略的侄孙兼继承人，【父亲 [ 日耳曼库尼斯](http://baike.baidu.com/link?url=cpBy1fYjF1_ZM0t4j2pLzq4z7qLSt8sUY9gIg9KKxVxGWTqwp1nHAEXZRR9nrNfdKoWpMfM94qSH5RmnpgNfwq)（ **[Germanicus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germanicus)）** 是提比略的侄子】 ，其** **为人残暴荒淫，被认为是罗马帝国史上最典型的暴君。《[罗马帝国艳情史](http://www.gezilan.com/subject/18152.html)》（Caligula）讲的就是他。**

**（3）， **Caligula：卡里古拉，意为“little boots：小军靴”，Gaius的昵称，源于他婴儿时代随其父屯驻日尔曼前线时，于是士兵们就猜测那他穿着的靴子必定也是小一号的军靴了。****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的是的，Loki是在马厩里等Thor啦。
> 
> 而且呢，我的确是在拿Loki的往事来挑逗大家啦，会写到的，在时机合适的时候，不过现在要写Loki和Natasha的交集，心里有点小紧张毕竟我第一次在文里描写到她啊，祝我好运吧。


	10. Chapter 10

Loki清楚地知道每一条别人都完全不知道存在的出城途径，那些无人把守的路径、或是谁都不会注意到的城市里的边角旮旯，当他的身份在罗马变得越来越危机四伏的时候这就是他学会的第一件事：通晓每一条逃跑线路。

不过这天是头一回使用，之前都没有用得上的契机，就是聊以充作个心理安慰，他一直都不动声色、保持自己在罗马的身份地位，藏起一切可能会暴露的东西把自己伪装成个再好不过的罗马子民，显然在无法打击报复罗马的时候也就只好曲意逢迎了，而且就算这回成功了，得到最大好处的也是罗马城，可他还是对那小股军团有着亲近之感，敬佩他们虽不占据天时地利但却实在勇气可嘉，胆敢冒着可能会失去一切的风险，而且上帝啊他也知道的清清楚楚，就形势看来这风险太大，领导者极有可能最后陷入罗马的魔爪，而且Loki虽然不认识她，可是也违背不了自己的直觉并不想要这发生。

他自从下午叫Thor退下后就一直琢磨这件事，也没什么可后悔的，而且也猜得到Thor肯定以为他是不理会这个请求的，事实上这样也好，世界上他最最不想的，就是让自己看起来像个英雄或者表达出一点仁慈举动。而所有困扰他的想法中首当其冲的就是这么做是为了Thor，他也试着别去参杂上自己感情或者就赶快考虑完再像丢弃不想要的包裹那样丢掉，可无论哪个都不成功。

他什么时候变得这么好说话了？他又不欠Thor什么，而他除了是个，……还不怎么忠诚的宠物什么都不是，他到底是怎么了？

还有，有个令他十分惊惧不已的现象出现了，不仅是总让Thor来陪着他，也发现Thor不知什么原因越来越关心他，他经常发现自己与那个奴隶总是身份平等般的对话，也发现俩人在一起的时候那双眼睛里自己倒影的次数越来越多，也许这就是最让他惊恐的吧。

而且现今，他发现自己也参与到Thor那个朋友的命运之中去了，而且他越仔细做工作寻找那个女人的驻营地点，就越欣赏或者说是懂得她敢于对抗罗马这股傲气，就算他这么做是为了Thor，那Thor也是放在第二位的，这么看来一切就简单多了。

在夜晚淡淡的星辰光亮之下Loki一边骑马走在Thor身边，一边还偷偷瞄他。他们在城外丛林中穿来穿去如同是两个阴影，他的脸在月光下看不出什么，可他眼中的完美外形却刺痛他，第一千次的他质问自己到底是怎么了。

在愈加浓稠的夜色之中，Thor也在每次Loki看向别处的时候不住瞥他，光影流转中Loki有种说不出的美，银色阴影下好像自带滤镜，就连月光的存在也只是为了陪衬他，Thor好像个心急的毛头小子想要伸手摸他的皮肤，恍惚觉得那光晕都会在自己指尖下消散，只好默默诅咒着自己的乌七八糟念头命令自己专注要事。

 可重点是他并不完全知道这个要事是什么，刚刚有了点思路来不及推断完整就又消散得干净，而Loki，他是一点头绪也没有，也不知道他到底干了什么让自己一颗无人能驾驭的心陷入困境，甚至也不知道会不会由Loki来打碎，也清清楚楚的知道Loki于他而言就是一团迷雾，数个礼拜里他们一起度过亢奋燥热的夜晚或是仍旧火花四溅的白日，而且，就算觉得Loki在他面前好似一片易碎的玻璃，看透那些Loki自己当局者迷的那些想法和感受，可他却不知道他到底是谁，或者他到底想要什么，无论怎样都得不出一个完整的答案，也许这是他唯一清楚的一件事了，况且这一路走来，他好像丢掉了什么他不想丢弃的东西、和那最开始蜿蜒委蛇于欲望之下那对暴力的厌恶；还有些恍惚是爱情的东西，好像那只在引着他前进的蛇如今调转过头来却伤害到自己的尾巴。

 在一簇紧密的树木中，Loki轻声轻脚地勒住安抚好马，动作悄无声息，Thor看得十分惊讶，不过Loki办事总是让他惊讶，永远不在他的意料之中，他翻身下马一点动静也没有甚至蝉鸣声也仍旧听得连贯，Thor也跟在他身后（声音稍微大了些）翻身下来，可双脚刚刚落地，就发现一痕冰凉的刀刃抵上了咽喉，同时也听到了Loki微微的吸气声，他小心翼翼地偏头看去发现Loki的处境和他一样，脖子上也被架上了匕首，而身旁还站在四个不知何处出现的守卫，不过唯一安心的就是，这几个人一目了然的就可看出不是罗马人。

就在他们脖子上被驾着刀一路押着走的时候，Loki心想，这样也好，至少可以不走弯路直接到达目的地，他俩被径直带进营地再被粗鲁的一把推进最大的那个帐篷，所有的帐篷都是黑色的，Loki注意到，好像在给什么人带孝一样，Loki他刚想出声询问不过心下立刻就明白过来，暗含窃喜忍不住说道：

“诶，这和我预料的倒是不大一样”。

他听到有个守卫压低声音说了句什么，那是一种他从来都没听过的语言，随后正在研究桌子上地图的他们的首领转过头来。

“你是谁，来我营地鬼鬼祟祟干什么？”她问道，语气宽和，好像他们是朋友或者是不务正业的顽童。

“我们是来帮你的”，Thor急忙说道，看到她第一眼就猜出她的身份，可是这位女士听了他的回答却一点没放松，声音里的怀疑也丝毫不减：

 “你是谁？”她重复道。

“Loki，日德兰半岛辛布里人（[Cimbri ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cimbri)）最后的遗民”，Loki说道，扬着头，十多年来首次这么骄傲说出自己的身世，也许是因为这么些年来第一次说出最不掺假的答复，Thor快速地瞥他一眼，这对他也是个新闻啊，他暗想这能有几分真实，一面转过头去心知现在不是个好时机。

“辛布里人已经灭族了，被吞并了”，Natasha语气平平，半点也不信他，看起来她可不是那么好糊弄的，“我觉得你顶多算个阿杜亚都契人吧（[Aduatuci](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aduatuci)）,你们族人之前和罗马的关系与我现在差不多吧，是不是？看起来是的”，她不等回答就自顾自说道，直直地看进Loki闪烁不定的眼睛，“还有，我是在和他说话”，她高冷地指了指Thor，Loki强忍下自己被冒犯到的气愤，——他是我的，不过却没有阻止Thor答道：

“我是莱茵河畔上游的Thor Odinson，我认识你丈夫”。

对面的那双绿眼睛头一次有些忽闪不定，Natasha指示守卫放下兵刃退出去，她抿抿嘴唇，慢慢地走开了几步，让桌子分开自己和这两个陌生人：

“可他们都，——都叫我‘那个寡妇’(The Widow)”，她有点生硬地说道，嘴边带着一丝嘲讽，一面避开注视眼睛看向别处，“我，我一直告诉他们我不是……”，她又停顿下来，难过地笑笑，微微晃下头目光炯炯地看着Thor说道：

“告诉我”。

Thor瞄了一眼Loki，后者轻轻点下头。

“他现在是竞技场里的角斗士，他近况还可以，不过现在是罗马的奴隶——”

“我可以让他自由”，Loki打断他，“把他送回来，如果可以不让你们族人攻打罗马的话”。

“你们俩都不是罗马人，却从罗马而来”，Natasha一针见血，“你——”，她看着Thor点点头，“看起来你像是他的奴隶，可他给你随意说话的权利甚至你控制他，而你”，她又看向Loki，“看起来好像是个罗马的贵族，不过我猜你从前也是个奴隶，而且可以说是罗马让你吃尽了苦头，受罪不比他少，所以为什么偏偏是你俩来关心罗马的什么命运呢？”

Loki目不转睛地看着她，听着她冰冷又准确的推断心里冷凝成冰阵阵发颤，她看起来面无表情可是字字精准好像看透了他们。

“哦对还有你的口音也是标准极了”，她补充了下，皮笑肉不笑的，Loki眯眯眼睛：

“你也不要得意的太早”，Loki相当不悦地答道，Natasha微微一笑，也像他刚刚那样眯下眼睛。

“女士，我们、我们的举动，都是出于自身意愿——”，他继续说道。

“不”，她直接打断，伸出一只手截下他话茬，走过来站的近些。

“你的意愿就烂在你自己肚子里，但是你的举动，我需要知道”。

Thor透过蜡烛的火焰看着他俩，好像是两股燃烧的力量在比试谁的火焰更耀眼，Loki的脸在烛火下似乎更真切，忽暗忽明的光亮下却不得不心生警惕，好像个小恶魔，而Natasha，又太强势、太危险让你忘记眨眼，也忘记她面貌是那种让你沉醉的美，她身形看起来苍白又强壮，浑身甲胄，视觉上看起来身量比真实高很多，冲破黑暗如同是深林火焰的第一缕火舌，当最后终于她眨眨眼Loki又微微一笑的时候，几乎很难说是他真的赢了还是她这次选择了让步：

“所以你们的提议是什么？”

“我可以把你丈夫买回来”。

她皱眉：

“这于你而言很容易？哦当然了……”，她很快就纠正自己，瞟了眼Thor哂笑道：“你之前已经做过一次了啊”。

Loki拒绝让自己被她轻而易举就看透他全部的能力分心，他怀疑如果罗马人都像她那么见微知著，自己恐怕在连五分钟也存活不下去。

“然后你来我家，独自一人乔装打扮好，把他带出罗马城去，我不打算让我的线路用上两遍”。

“那我不是要孤身涉险，你如何能保证我的安全？”

“女士，你完全可以保证自身的安全”，Loki冷笑道，Natasha回以一个几乎是满意的笑，知道Loki并不蠢，而从她姿态轻松的肩膀来看她是信任Loki的。

“那好吧”，她笑道，“就这么说定了，而且从我们这边习俗呢，达成协议得举杯庆祝下，先生们请——”

她打开桌子上玻璃酒瓶的塞子，拿过两杯倒出一种陌生的透明液体，灯下还泛着微弱金色的光，她举起了自己的那杯，递给Loki另外一杯，他们装模作样地碰碰杯，Natasha先行饮下，Loki刚要张嘴却在最后一秒冲她挑了挑眉毛，——你还真以为我看不出来吗？一面把杯子递给Thor看着他困惑带点担忧的脸色点点头，也注意到了Natasha眼里一闪而过的警觉但脸上却没有显露出一丝不安，如果在普通人眼里自然是看不出什么，可这位女士的目光就如同她丈夫那么犀利从来不会忽略掉微末分毫，而她却仍旧不置一词，而Thor呢，知道此刻不能在面前二人前退缩只能眼睛一直紧紧盯着Loki喝下酒，Natasha在一旁看得清清楚楚：好像他在对Loki说如果我喝这个死了也是为你死的，而Loki回看他的表情好像在说对不起真对不起可我发誓无论如何不会让你死的，看着Loki那一脸痛苦的表情好像他才是喝下毒药的那个，可是，她自身锻炼出来抗体可以坚持很久，但Thor几乎是立刻就不对劲了，Loki也几乎是一下子掀开了面具，以一种狂乱的担忧盯着痛苦哆嗦着的Thor，Natasha也赶快从另一个不同的瓶子倒了些什么出来递给Loki叹口气：

“给”，她说道，“他看起来病了，得再喝上一杯”。

Loki怒气冲冲地看着她，并不买账：

“但愿上帝保佑你别……”，Loki一面接过来急急忙忙地帮他喝下，他自己那只手也哆哆嗦嗦的抖着跟Thor似的，没过一会Thor就慢慢平复下来躺在地上，Loki在一边扶着他，就算Natasha就在一边看着还是不由自主地来回抚摸着Thor的头发，当Thor的呼吸终于平复安稳下来的时候他转过身去：

“刚才搞什么鬼？”他厉声问道。

“一个考验”，Natasha耸耸肩，“你通过了”。

“那怎么算是没通过？死掉一个吗？对你有什么好处！”

“我不会让你俩中间任何一个死掉的”，她嗤笑道，不懂Loki为什么小题大做，“我只是想看看你的反应，如果我觉得可以相信你的话，嗯嗯，非常抱歉我伤害到了你的，……”她停顿下，看来对Loki说抱歉很不适应，想找到合适的词汇，“奴隶”，她选定了称谓，虽然并不准确，Loki仰起头想确认，

“是颠茄吗？”

“我就知道你看得出”。

“Thor，你还，——你还好吧”。

Thor慢慢站起身来，面无喜色地不过还是冲着Lok点点头，Natasha看着神色放松许多的Loki，微微皱眉。

“我会如约的”。

“两天之后，这个地址”。Loki写在桌上地图的边角处。

“如果你能护送我们到来时的马匹那里，我们将感激不尽”，Loki耸耸肩，“不过下次呢，希望省下你的颠茄吧？这可不是我见过的最友善的待客之道啊”。

Natasha几乎是歉疚地笑笑叫来两个侍卫，简短地交代几句，Loki也在一边纠正她几句要归还他们的马。

“先生们”，她点点头又说道，“谢谢你们的光临，我的荣幸”，看着他们要走要又叹口气说道，“还有，孩子们”，Loki看到她有点疑虑的神情挑挑眉毛听她继续说道：

“不知道你们俩中间发生了什么——”，她摇摇头，“都处理好，好吗？”

……

……

……


	11. Chapter 11

他们顺着来时的路线返回罗马去，一路都是若有所思的沉默着，骑在马上的时候也战战兢兢的，Loki看得出坐在马鞍上的Thor轻轻打着幌儿，对此无计可施只能暗自安慰自己Thor就是小毛病，而且他也看得出，毒素都已经从他体内排除干净了，但还是因为自己的恐惧而浑身发冷，想象不出如果Thor死了，他会如何报复那帮人，不单单是要用尽一切手段让让他们求生不得求死不能，还有理论上讲他似乎看见了自己的内心：那颗静止了许久、如今重新鲜活、重新振动起来的内心，将会碎裂成渣跌落在他挚爱的沉寂生命之旁。

挚爱（beloved），想到这他脑内不屑地哼了声，这令他呆滞发愣的心内叫喊冲击着他差点一鞭子挥到座下马匹上。

当他们终于安全返回宅邸走进马圈的时候Loki几乎是被困扰折磨了一路，Thor看向他，眼神古怪又温柔：

“你——”

Loki爆发了：

“我什么也没做！”他急急喘息尖叫道：“不是为你！不是为任何人！我就是做了 _ **我**_ 想做的，跟谁也无关，再也不会了！”

压住胃里突如其来的站立不稳的恶心之感Thor得意地笑道：

“你自己相信你的话就好，是不是？”他安静地问，而Loki在一边冷笑，才不是。

“闭嘴Thor！”他吼道：“你他妈的快给我闭嘴！现在去我卧室，快点！”

“难道不是吗？”Thor忍俊不禁，而Loki表示不可理喻地尖叫了声又扇了他一巴掌，虽然这对于他服从命令没有什么实际效用，而他还是遵命而去暗自憋笑的内心更欢腾了。

Loki本来今晚无意打算叫他做任何事，可他也不打算这么快就让Thor知道这个，尤其是Thor还这么胆大妄为的暗中引诱他，只能心存慰藉地认为自己还够敏锐意识到了Thor的这般胆大妄为。不，现在想的事情太多了，甚至都不知道想的都是些什么，却在尖叫嘶吼着寻求每一个释放的机会。

他在院子里呆呆站了会，感觉自己像个蠢货，毕竟现在唯一想去的地方就是他卧室，可他还是又多等了会儿，觉得该给够Thor的时间准备即将到来的一切，一面也暗自咒骂自己，为这等琐碎小事要浪费自己举世无双的脑细胞。←_←

 当他走进卧室的时候Thor已经脱好衣服了，带点担忧的期盼抬头看他，

“哦别那么看我”，Loki抱怨道，下句话就让Thor有点意料之外，“拜托快在你瘫倒之前躺下吧，看在上帝份上赶紧睡觉，你看起来糟糕透了”。

 “如果你不是试着要杀我——”，Thor半真半假地笑道。

“那不是我！”Loki抗议，很不高兴，“事实上是那个你想要帮的人干的呢！况且你真以为我不知道颠茄的解药吗！”

“所以——”，Thor皱皱眉，如果答案是否认的他肯定得失望透顶，“所以我死了你不会无动于衷对吧”。

Loki觉得自己胸腔里那颗叛逆的心又古怪地晃荡起来，而且不是第一次，觉得此刻要该是别人多好，换个诚实点的能老老实实回答问题的。

“闭嘴Thor”，他再次说道，“闭嘴上床去”。

“你的床吗？”

“还能是内苑里罗马皇帝的床吗！是的！我的床，你这白痴！”

Thor感激地躺倒在床上，虽然还是觉得被命令只是和Loki躺在一张床甚是奇怪，不过也庆幸现在脑仁疼浑身疼让他没法再多思虑些什么。

“上帝啊”，Loki也跟在后面上了床低声说道，既像对Thor说话也好像在自言自语，“我有些，……在我看见你快把肠子吐出来的时候，——我，我虽然不讨人喜欢，但我也没有那么令人厌烦，晚安Thor”。

可是Thor已经睡着了。

而一边的Loki呢，却不是很困倦，他觉得让Thor躺在这里有点奇怪，简单些讲就是比以前身份更平等了，可能Thor还意识不到；还有以前也从来没有像这样过，——他是清醒的Thor是睡熟的，还睡得国家灭亡也不会醒来似的，以前Thor一在后面抱住他很快就睡着了而且早上醒来的时候他也已经起身。Loki躺在一片黑暗之中，早晨第一缕微弱的柔光已经落在窗户的边缘，他看着Thor的后脑，这感觉真是古怪，看见他是喝下毒酒的那个，但毒素却好像流淌在自己体内，——他是的确喝下了某种毒药，这个毫无疑问，不然怎么会感觉这么古怪？

看着Thor让他涌上一种恐慌的破碎之感，如同他曾经赖以生存的一切现今都离他远去，虽然自己的每一部分还完完整整的组装在一起，但却好像个粗制滥造的盘子能轻易跌得粉碎，但同时，他十分软弱的发现想这样，想要这股怪异又新鲜的脆弱之感、在他试图忘却所有龌蹉往事之后的脆弱之感，这就是渴望吧，他如是想到，不单单是拥有Thor还渴望他如同是婴儿渴望父母那样，他该憎恨这样的，他确实憎恨这样，但却又觉得温暖，珍贵且刺痛，一切都是仿若伊始。

第一抹曙光爬上卧床之后，阳光漫上Thor的脸颊、头发，Loki用他温存的指尖追逐着这明亮，不像是在抚摸这强壮有力的角斗士却像是安抚什么娇弱的动物幼崽，Loki的手指跟随着每一处蔓延开的光亮， **不，光芒你不要碰他，他是我的** ，他的手指哆哆嗦嗦的划过他的胳膊，到达他的、哦是的，到达他的心脏位置，他从来没有这么温柔的触碰过别人，或是把什么东西视作如斯珍贵、让他双眼刺痛，他将面颊贴近Thor的肩膀，鼻尖轻柔地蹭他，不敢相信是否真的有人会美的这么表里如一，他又有些自惭形秽，只是轻轻地贴着Thor的后背，又是惶恐、又是惊讶和欣喜看到能如此亲密地贴合在一起，也好畏惧、畏惧这一切都会逝去。

当Loki的呼吸慢慢平稳下来沉入睡眠的时候，Thor终于敢露出一个微笑，这真是有趣，当你在闭眼假寐的时候。

……

……

……

 这天他们谁都没有醒来直到晨曦再次降临，Thor清醒的时候发觉Loki正在身旁胡乱的蹭来蹭去不知多久，他翻身过去慢悠悠、懒洋洋却无比温柔把Loki抱进怀里，而Loki就抓住机会靠近要吻他，安静却焦躁。他们都知道Loki从来没有吻过别人，可这吻却越发深入又不可思议的温情脉脉；他们换气的时候气喘吁吁的，Thor很明智的保持沉默，而Loki十分惊讶地自己似乎在暗自期待着什么，有股意味不明的东西飘荡在面前。

当他们终于起床之后Thor出于意料之外地被Loki送去训练场呆一整天，却一点都不解释此举意图何在，不过Thor进到场地的时候发现那个角斗士Hawkeye是十分显而易见的缺席了。

Loki呢，接到仆人的报告说正有位女士在后院等他，他觉得正是情理之中却暗想不知道该让她等多就是好，显然急着去见她并不是个好主意，免得她初来乍到就要喧宾夺主。

终于去见她的时候十分惊讶地发觉Natasha打扮的就像个地道的罗马女人，正站在无花果树的树荫之下，有会儿片刻的挑剔Loki觉得果然女人有时候就是比男人来的讨喜，相对于蜡烛灯影下的甲胄装扮显然她穿裙子站在阳光下可爱多了，裙子是质地轻柔的粉红色，初看不是她的穿衣风格，可是她披散着波浪长发在阳光照射下光泽动人，——她美得就像幅画，她的美貌让他闪神了片刻，可这片刻却又长得足以洞穿他。

“哦原谅我”，他很快就在脸上挂好了亲切的笑容，“我真没想到你居然会假扮成个女人。”

“哦这不是假扮”，她十分安静地答，“如果你好奇的话，我可以给你看看相反方面的证据。”

“哦拜托，那可不必要。”

“我说了我可以，没说一定要，请你理解我，——我和你可不是一类人。”

“那么我想，——你是哪类人呢女士？”

“如果你最近去了竞技场的话我想你会知道的，况且此刻你要是不奉上酒水是不是有点失礼呀？”

Loki笑着叫过仆人呈上葡萄酒。

“哦，那可真是太失礼了，相对你的那杯酒而言。”

她又宽容地微笑一下，相当地风情万种， _哦_ ，Loki想到， _她可真不能小瞧呀_ 。

“我在观赏你的树呢”，她说道，“你知道他们都传说Livia女士把毒药藏在还结在树上的无花果实里毒死了她的皇帝丈夫，我的家乡呢，可没有这种树，不过这故事可真迷人那。”

Loki看着她的侧影，一同坐下仔细地看着她拿起杯酒毫无畏惧地饮下， _她知道这是无毒的_ ，Loki想到， _她比我还厉害啊。_

“告诉我，在你家乡里，这是在威胁、还是在寒暄啊？”

她笑下，不管真心与否笑声倒是很悦耳动听。

“原谅我，在我家乡里，这两个概念是一码事。”

Loki意识到他可真是低估了这位女士，他之前可从未低估任何人，他觉得如果换个正确的时间地点，也许他们能成为朋友，他不敢多说些什么，以免丢掉她的尊敬，不过还是相当诚恳地关于假扮那个玩笑道个歉，毕竟就算有人注意到有陌生女人进入他的宅邸，她的假扮已经是最不令人起疑心的方式了。她笑道：

“相信我，你没必要道歉，这身装扮没有什么值得羞耻的，况且我注意到，你们罗马城的妓女似乎穿着的比我们这边的显贵夫人还要好，不过我虽然喜欢和你聊天，可是——”

“好的”，Loki站起身来，“我现在去竞技场，请你留在这里，不过我想我们得找个机会好好聊聊。”

“当然了”，她挑起眉毛，Loki一面往外走一面想也许不该那么固执让Thor走开，让女士独自留在这可不好，该让他呆在这保护她以防万一，不过他很快就意识到这念头太荒谬差点笑出来，她哪里需要什么人保护呢。

……

……

……

Loki走进竞技场的时候心里暗自抱怨了声，别人肯定都得以为他对角斗士有什么贪得无厌的特殊癖好呢。不过慰藉的是，Haweye的价值比几个礼拜前大幅度跌了不少，他的心慈手软、没什么让人血脉贲张的夺人性命方式在竞技场里可吃不开、更展示不出什么过人的技巧，几乎让他陷入了困窘之地，看客们已经找到了新欢，而Loki对那个外号铁皮人的家伙一点兴趣也没有，总之买Hawkeye的时候讨价还价比他想象中要轻松多了，也不去在乎那帮人会在他走后说什么闲言碎语。

这段他们俩一路骑马回宅邸的几个小时的旅程可能是Loki这辈子以来最尴尬的经历了，他本以为自己会被一系列问题连番轰炸，不承望Hawkeye一言不发只是看着他，一点也不紧张，似乎能从Loki脸上读出一切知道没有什么好焦虑的。

 当他们策马朝后院而去的时候，Thor从训练场提前回来了，恰巧及时回来得以看到被Loki支走可能会错过的场景，他小心翼翼地站在足够远处没让Loki发觉，又看见他走进屋内而不是院落，是啊，目睹人家夫妻破镜重圆一定会很尴尬的。

而接下来的景象更是比Thor想象中的还要意料之外，他藏身廊柱之后听不见他们说话，而Natasha看到Hawekye的一眼脸上就绽放开一个无比明艳的笑容，从口型看来她声唤的名字也是Thor未曾听过的，她立刻站起身可脚下好像挪不动步似的，Hawkeye急冲过去把她搂在怀里，而Natasha却一下子显得娇小起来好像随风飘走的树叶，当她说话的时候Hawkeye把手抚在她咽喉那感受着她的激动，随后她把额头靠向他的时候却发现Hawkeye突然跪下身，似乎也是流泪了又羞愧不敢让她看见自己的泪水。

好半天后Loki悄无声息地走进来，而对方二人显然都没察觉到，他难堪地呆站片刻，觉得自己像毁掉精妙画作的一大滴污渍，他本以为这重聚会更，……镇定自若一些，毕竟他们夫妻从未谈论过对方。他又偏过头去觉得有些刺心、让他心惊，不过很快有缓过神来不管哪个感受都很荒谬，毕竟这是他家。

终于Natasha站起身来，环顾四周似在回想自己身在何处，随后看见了Loki，手依旧和Hawkeye紧紧的牵在一起。

”我们的感激之情实在无法用言语表达……”，她说道，而Loki很欣慰地看到Natasha也有拙嘴笨腮的时候，“谢谢你，也谢谢Thor，不知道他在哪——”

“他在，——柱子后面”，Hawkeye手窘迫地指着那方向，“你真没看见嘛？”

“我当然看见了，就是确认一下！”

“Thor”，Loki叫道，也不知道是恼怒还是气愤Thor竟然还真以为能潜逃在他眼皮底下，“快出来！”

Thor走过来，被抓住忽然有点怯怯的紧张不安，这样鬼鬼祟祟的偷看显然不会让夫妇俩高兴的，Loki眼里冒火似的瞪着他虽然也搞不懂自己的怒气到底有几分，倒是Natasha凑过来自信地说：

“要我的建议嘛，可别生气啊，不过你得知道你要，上帝啊，我怎么听起来像个女祭司，我就是，真心话，就多亲亲多做爱吧。”

Clint面向她微微一笑：

“又做上媒人啦？”

“我天赋很多的”，她娇媚地笑笑，说着递给Thor一张纸，上面密密麻麻的写得还挺复杂，“如果你们需要，可以通过这找到我们，有些绕弯，熟记后把这烧了！”

 Thor点点头，心有惴惴地看向Loki，不过看他神情还好，这次应该没有把他扔出去抽他的打算，这才松口气，看他正坐在桌边龙飞凤舞的不知在面前纸张上写着什么。

“嗯虽然我们很愿意留下，不过我的军队还在城外虎视眈眈的，我觉得该去解散……”

“给”，Loki呼出口气，把那纸张和一摞衣服交到Clinr手里，“你的自由”，又点点头，“你要记好，现在你的身份是给罗马清理下水管道的清洁工”，他觉得他是该做些什么，虽然自认为挺幼稚，需要粉饰自己最不情愿表示出来的友善，“你是个妓女，直到你们俩安全离开罗马城。”

“那你呢？”Natasha嗤笑声，虽然并不期待答案，“你又是什么身份？”

挥手告别后Thor和Loki面对面地站着，狼狈的像小孩，是啊他们此刻的想法倒是一致的，都默默寻思着那身份到底又是什么呢？

……

……

……


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有肉，尽情享受

他们对视着，乍然尴尬得好像初次亮相春季舞会的毛头小子，对于Thor而言，周遭恍若诡异地安静下来变得缥缈，即使是树叶也不肯再沙沙作响，唯一的声音好像只有他耳朵里的轰鸣，这轰鸣好像把他冲向天空，在这薄雾冥冥的傍晚、在此刻，站在云间俯视着花园中的自己，好像他再也做不到保持冷静、再也做不到目空一切；这感觉却也像他站在竞技场的栅栏后，等着闸门打开迎接那未知，伴随着他胸腔里的心跳、还有那似在Loki眼中燃烧的火焰，他觉得一生都在等待此刻。

 _ **这就是我的宿命**_ ，他想到， _ **这就是我的宿命，将我带到这一步境地都是缘起于你，那个曾经在黑暗斗室里买下我的可憎声音是你的，你买下我，试图击垮我、试图拥有我，而你，我却一点都不懂得你，你会彻底的击垮我吗，就如同你一直声称的那样，但现今不管强迫与否，我都是你的，这就是你想要的吗，Loki？是吗**_ ？

于Loki而已这一切更是想也不敢想，他曾经想要回避这一切，可是看着他着Thor的眼睛他想到， _ **是的、是的我赢了，我让你成为我的，我该死你也该死！那么我又是否完完整整的成为你的，你知道我是谁吗？是啊是啊你当然知道，你早就知道是不是，而我却也只好正视这所即将而来的** 。_

“别——”，Loki说，咽喉里好像有什么堵塞物一般，觉得Thor好像正准备要说出什么了不得的话似的，“一个该死的字眼都别说”。

“实际上我想说的有三个”，Thor鼓起勇气，可实际上他声音太小，蚊蝇一般。

“你别说！”

“Loki 我——”，Thor觉得好像有只动物要从他胸腔里蹦出来，而Loki觉得耳朵里轰轰作响，恐慌得不能制止那可怕唇瓣里即将崩裂出来的糟糕字眼的此刻，他的手指在Thor脖颈后紧握成拳，就连Thor也打破不了此刻的紧张，就算他真的很想，可是当Loki的唇瓣压向他，那动物怎样也不肯出来，取而代之的是他的手掌毫无章法地抚过Loki的发丝、滑落他肩胛，那手掌几乎是渴望，是情难自已，连他自己也为那渴求的欲念所震慑。

 Loki退开去，气喘吁吁，无限焦灼：

“你去我房间”。

“你去你房间”。

“ _ **你**_ 没权命令我！”

“是吗！赶紧去！”剑拔弩张的此刻，好像天平又倾斜了Loki真的抬脚要去，却眯了眯眼睛，好似玩闹般古里古怪的露齿笑道：

“逼我啊”。

Thor也咧嘴一笑好像没有什么比这再好的邀请，虽然Loki希望疼痛，他也会给他，可不是今天，所以他一下子把Loki甩在怀里像抱新娘子那样，好像他身若无骨，而Loki立刻下意识就双臂环上他肩膀，双手乖觉地交握起来在他颈后，而眼里闪烁着满是惊喜的光彩，Thor也微微一笑，得意又开心。

 他抱着Loki走向卧房每一步都走得天经地义，好像在昭告Loki是他的、就如同他也被他拥有一样。当他终于把Loki放到床上的时候就充分利用起他此刻的温顺，说出他一直想说但却一直是Loki不愿意承认的话：

“你做了我让你做的”。

Loki瞪着他，但Thor的手一直按在他胸口上，所以这个目光炯炯的瞪视就显得有些气势不足：

“呃……”，他费劲儿说道：“可别习惯就好。”

“你做的是件好事”，Thor轻快地笑道，雨点似的吻落在Loki脸上一脸蔓延到前胸，一面麻利地脱着他的衣服，他的亲吻和双手似乎已经如他所愿的那样剥夺去了Loki一切反抗的权力，他知道Thor在干什么也不敢想象自己就此屈服、和是多么的想要屈服，有点惊恐、又轻松，又给他带来种前所未有的体验，甚至比他此刻的软弱来的还有震惊。

“啊……快闭嘴”，他低吼，但却毫无威势力，在Thor的爱抚之下每一丝肌理都似在舒展、在倾述欢心雀跃。

“Loki”，Thor轻柔地责备他，直起身脱掉早些时候在训练场穿上的盔甲，他知道Loki喜欢他身着甲胄大部分时候也都听从他，喜欢Loki温软的肉体抵着他的强壮结实，但今天不是如此，他想要和Loki平等，不是作为他的奴隶，不是让他作为主人，他也希望Loki知道这一点。在Thor的手短暂别离的时候Loki一直喃喃嘟囔着，扭来扭去浑身酥麻麻的不知要做些什么，Thor温柔地轻笑：

“耐心点Loki——”他低语，故意放缓动作来折磨他，在手指上抹着油膏闲闲地擦到阴茎上，“耐心点，宝贝儿。”

Loki觉得心中的冰块又现出裂痕，而他恐惧他的心将会在数个礼拜里Thor坚持不懈的冲击波浪下融化一滩，但这波浪又太美好只能拼劲力气不要声嘶力竭，可随着每一下美妙的波浪他的嘴角张开无声的低吟，当Thor抚摸他、与那金色的血肉相偎依的时候他吟唱出喜悦，能感受到坚实的臂膀将他的手举过头顶又再次体贴地漫过他的前胸到身下，手势舒缓得如同羽毛，在一片交织着煎熬与充实的漩涡中他呼喊着Thor的名字、述说着长久的渴望：

  “Thor，求你——”

Thor温和地轻触他颤巍巍的唇瓣，听着Loki嗓音中的渴求身下发痛却仍然希望好好对待他，一种陌生的渴望慢慢席卷而来，他觉得Loki也希望能被好好对待只是不知该如何接受，他决定尝试下，不管Loki接受与否，给他这个机会省去不必要的麻烦，不过现在，他的渴求需要释放，他在渴求Loki，他知道，阴茎已经抵在Loki的大腿处，就要不由自主，可他不知道Loki的呻吟是因为这个还是因为他轻柔的吻？

“求我什么，Loki？”他喃喃地说道，因为他真不知道这问题的答案。

“求你”，Loki答，因为羞惭泪水已经蓄满在眼角，——“说你爱我”。

“哦Loki，”，Thor不敢相信已经走到了这一步，骄傲得无以复加，“我亲爱的——”

“Thor求你——”，Loki恳求，一点也不想等待，从来都不想等待，Thor的手指轻轻滑进入口并不想弄疼他，然而Loki的不耐已经让他的疼痛感同身受。

“我爱你Loki”，他在手指滑进去的时候亲亲Loki的前额，Loki颤抖着呜咽了声，不是因为痛楚却是因为慰藉，他的手掌握紧又松开大肆掠过Thor后背流畅的肌肉，身体焦灼地迎向那探入体内的性器，渴望充满，让他觉得充满、如同从前的日子都是空虚，而这却是唯一的解药， ** _你_** ，他想到， ** _就是我最怪异的软肋，只有你、是我的解药_** 。

 “还要”，他贪婪地轻声说，而Thor知道他紧紧需要这两个字就足以，足以让他深深地嵌入体内、再缓缓的律动，他知道Loki想要，他一直都知道Loki想要这——

“我爱你”，他再次说道，能听到Loki的胸腔荡漾出满意的回音，一只手并不温柔地环住Loki的咽喉，感受到那掌心下蝴蝶似的颤抖，一只手在揉搓着他的下身，“邪恶狡诈、作孽多端的小东西，我爱你”，Loki听到这描述眉毛却都蹙在一起，哪怕这从Thor唇瓣里流露出的似乎是世界上最柔美的告白，“我没有机会了，Loki”，他又说道，知道Loki此刻最期望的不过就是他的断言，而他只能伴随着每一处冲撞也将这爱意雕镂得入木三分，“我到生命的终结、到咽下最后一口气也不会停止爱你，我完蛋了、彻底毁了；我的美人、我的蜜糖、我聪慧又愚蠢的天使，我爱你——”

”啊……“Loki喘息着，几乎被这满足冲垮、被这感激震撼，当Thor弯下腰吻他嘴角的颤抖他也紧紧搂住他，濒临高潮的颤栗流淌下无声的泪水，Thor最后一次无比美妙的进入他，充满他、不仅仅是因为射精的快感低吼着，觉得充盈之感一如Loki，最后他倒在他身上的时候仍旧没有撤出，前额抵着前额，闭着眼睛等着翕然畅美的消散，直到呼吸平稳他搂着Loki翻身平躺过去，让他趴在自己身上，脸颊埋进他的前胸。

Loki伏在那里的时候仍然不住眨眼，有些愕然，甚至一点都无法否认自己的感觉，他恐惧如果Thor要问到他又该如何撒谎作答，只能一厢情愿地希望Thor不要提起，但与此同时又带着接近恐慌的盼望Thor会提起，所以当最后Thor出声的时他甚至不知自己是松了口气还是更加畏惧：

  “所以告诉我Loki，为什么这么迫切地需要一个奴隶来说爱你？”

Loki哆嗦了下，多希望这是个细枝末节好轻松跳过。

“Thor——”他温声责备，“你我都知道那不过是个字眼而已，就是如此。”

“是啊”，Thor赞同道，“你就像我的奴隶就如同我是你的“，Loki啐了声：

“我可不肯那么说”，然而他埋进Thor臂弯举动却是与话语自相矛盾。

”Loki——”，Thor叹口气，有点无可奈何，不过相比他曾经想过爱情的诸多未知时，现今已不知好了多少倍，“不要回避这个问题。”

“你确实爱我是不是Thor？”Loki带着些许的颤音，“你那么说并不是因为我让你说的对吗？”

“我怎么会那样呢？”Thor哼了声，“是的Loki，我爱你，我不知道这意味着什么，也不知道将来会怎样不过——”

“那就好”，Loki飞快打断他，再次想赶快结束这个话题，“我只是、只是不希望成为 _仅有的那个_ （1），就是这样”。

他目不转睛地望着Thor，快活得容光焕发， _这就是我人生中最大的一件事_ ，他在心里辩解道， _不过也不要太大了，就这样，好吗？_

Thor很明显地读懂了他眼里的恳求：

“就这样吗？”他戏谑道。

“就这样”，Loki笑着打个哈欠，“快闭嘴Thor”。

……

……

……

译者：（1）那里不知道我有没有翻译明白，“仅有的那个”是指单相思的意思，Loki怕两个人中间只有一个人是爱着对方的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天了噜这章真是太黏黏糊糊了，我自己都看不下去了，不过可能在完结前还会有这样的一次？
> 
> 下一章可能有点糟糕，会涉及Loki的早年经历，挺悲情的，警告一下哦。
> 
> 我的汤不热：shadow-in-the-shade


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章很阴暗，包括未成年Loki的那些被强迫、被折磨的事，我很抱歉，只是我答应会写到Loki的背景往事的，我知道没人会乐意看，不过我相信读者们会愿意试试吧，如果你跳过的话也没啥的，总之警告前方有虐！！！！！！！！！！

“我们穿行高庐北部途中的时候那群罗马人来了，我那时候大概是十岁吧”，Loki啜饮了口酒，入神地看着杯中残存的液体，“我说的是穿行，后来我们稍稍定居下来，我的同胞们早在我出生前就已经彻底离开了日德兰半岛，被那些高庐的军团追杀的四分五裂，我也记不太清，我们就是尽可能地隐蔽踪迹，不过还有些小拨的军队仍旧追着我们不放，因为我们曾经与罗马是处于敌对状态的，我想就凭这个原因就足以让让他们死缠直到彻底将我们灭族。”

“我的族人也有过类似经历”，Thor轻轻点头，Loki的语气虽然如常平稳，可他紧紧握着杯子的手指、和Thor手掌下的肩膀却都是僵硬不已，他们正坐在柠檬树淡淡荫影下的草地上，Loki决定如果要讲述这个悲戚的故事，那也一定要找个最能避开肮脏过往的地方，所以在午后，他们坐在叶片沙沙做响的荫凉处，阳光与投影在眼前交错晃荡，酒浆和水果放在手边，Thor发觉Loki对着甜蜜的东西有着强烈的孩子气的嗜好，喜欢把水果蜜酒什么的放在触手能及的地方，他现在正背靠着树干，而Loki将膝盖抱在胸前坐在他大腿之间手里还拿着杯酒，就算整个世界与他针锋相对但他却像个孩子缩在Thor强壮的臂弯里，这怀抱里的气息足以缓解他所负荷的一切紧张。

“我不恨我的族人”，Loki叹了口气说，显然他宁愿希望他恨的，“虽然我也不觉得格外喜欢他们，可是我真的不恨他们，我是八个孩子里面最小的一个，所以格外没有存在感，不过这样也有很多好处，我经常独自跑出去，而不是和童子军们一块，我只是喜欢自己独自去胡思乱想，你懂吗？然后罗马人就抓住了我，我像个傻子一样误打误撞就闯进他们的营地，满心都是好奇一点也不谨慎，然后就一切都完了，这就是所有人都死了的根源”，Loki咬着下唇，回味着自己嗓音中的苦涩，不想这样，不想这么感情泛滥，毕竟还有很多要说下去，他知道可以简化这部分，更轻描淡写些，还想直接就跳过这四年，不过内心深处里他却很想把这说出来，这就如同是深藏在血肉之躯下的溃疡毒瘤。

“这都是我的错”，他说道，“我的家人，我的族人，所有的一切都是我的错，罗马人一直离我们不远，可是我们隐藏得很好，我们本该可以一切从头开始，如果我不是我说了出去，你关于我背叛了我族人的一切猜测都是正确的，我就是个叛徒，所有的死亡都算在我头上。”

Thor能听得出Loki的声音中还有些别的意味不明的东西，他猜不出那是什么只能怀疑是有，而且他也理解，至少可以做到理解，Loki更愿意把这一切引咎为自己的过错，于他而言是宁愿做个反派也不愿做个受害者，他并不想残忍无情，但Thor知道Loki必须要说出这些，不然永远也不敢直视自己。

“他们逼你的，是不是？”他轻声问道，这刻他本以为Loki会否定，Loki自己也是这么认为，可他又喝了一大口酒深深叹息：

“罗马人还有他们那些折磨人的伎俩，那些上不得台面的东西，一切过后我都认不出自己了，你也都看见了，他们用酸醋泡马鞭子、用铁铸鞭子的尖，他们无聊之后就强暴了我”，Thor能感觉得出坐在他怀里的Loki回想起这些浑身都绷紧了，他又哆嗦了下好像动物在抖落身上的水珠，——“这不是借口，我本该忍住的，可不到两天我就忍耐不下去了，我该、我本该，都是我的错”。

“不”，Thor出声安慰他，“Loki这不是你的错”。、

“这就是我的错！”Loki快哭出来，濒临崩溃边缘，“他们逼我看着、看着他们把我家人扔下我们住处上面那个悬崖的全过程，我看着一切化为灰烬，知道都是我的过错，他们逼我看着我父亲被割开喉咙，这一切就如同是我的双手做下的，他们强暴杀害每一个人直到最后再没人剩下，然后就轮到了我，我一直知道我是个坏小孩，可我也不曾想到会有人坏到那个地步，我永远也忘不掉，永远永远也不可能忘掉，在他们焚烧一切的时候他们的队长把我当成他的婊子，他们告诉我从今往后这就是我的命运，让我活着，却不是因为怜悯，他们这一小拨队伍很久前就被从大军团中驱逐出来，所以格外残忍、毫无人性，他们对我做的一切穷尽恶的极致、我却无法逃脱，他们竟要我永远记住这一点。”

 Loki看着手中的酒杯，酒都喝干了却还无意识地凑到嘴边，Thor从他手指抽走了杯子，又倒满了递还给Loki，Loki舔舔唇，强自定神又说道：

“我想我也没有和他们在一起太久，我记不清时间了，虽然我还能勉强维持住理智，虽然我的理智也岌岌可危，我估计那样的日子大约有一年？我不知道，我，……跟着他们，他们去哪儿也把我带去哪儿，路上就把我当成动物那样装进笼子里，不过在路上总要好过不在路上……”

“好像，你不是一个人？"Thor鼓起勇气，觉得好像他漏了什么，他试着回忆Loki那晚梦魇的只言碎语，Loki深深吸气答道：

“还有个女孩，Leah，她和我是一族的，他们也留她一命，和我一样，我猜可能他们中间也有些人是喜欢女孩的，我和她还算比较熟，她年纪比我大些，曾经教过我写字药剂什么的，但那帮野兽也对她做了对我所做的，她很漂亮，我们大部分时间在一起，在笼子里、在帐篷里，而且大多数情况下我听到她的尖叫声还是比我自己多些的，有天我们还在路上的时候她来找我，说她宁愿死也不愿意给罗马人生孩子，而她恐惧这一天早晚要带来，她说她试过可是下不去手，所以她来求我，求我杀掉她……”

这一次泪水盈满Loki的双眼，他哽咽了一声，没有让泪水滑落继续说道：

“我试着劝说她挺过去，可是就连我自己也编不出什么好理由，更不要提她自己，她不停地恳求我，说就算不想生孩子也不想活下去了，我没法怪她，所以我尽可能利落地结束她的生命，我亲亲她的前额，随后一刀抹了她的脖子”，Loki的声音不可抑止地发颤，“这可能是我做过的唯一一件好事了，直到现在。”

Thor温柔地搂着他，擦去泪水，他知道无需什么证据还证实Loki好的那面，但也正是他的好的那面来支撑他说出这番话。

“我想象不出还有什么日子是比我曾经经历过的那番还要悲惨的了”，Loki又实事求是地说，“我也没去深想他们会如何惩罚我，而事实上我真是够蠢，现在他们只剩下我一个可以发泄了，还有……”，他又叹息着，“这些细节还有很多我可以告诉你的，比如我脏到他们都无法忍受的时候怎么泼我冷水，我快渴死的时候怎么不顾一切地乞求，总之这些很不有趣，哪天再讲吧。”

Loki的眼睛忽地失去了焦距，茫茫然不知盯着什么，Thor紧了紧环着他肩膀的手臂试着让他靠坐回来，Loki却毫无反应，直到轻拍了拍才见他猛地哆嗦一下又说道，

“呃谢谢，对不起，我都不敢相信我是怎么活下来的，我也不知道我是不是真的活下来了，直到某天，气候不大一样了，我们正走在路上天气慢慢凉爽下来，我猜我们该是到了接近海洋的地方，大约离比较文明的城市不远了，那帮人就好似一下子意识到该表现得差不多像个军团，而不是一贯的禽兽模样，有天晚上我就偷听到他们谈论该怎么处理我，他们已经厌倦我了，我几乎以为要重生了，简直不敢置信。，直到我听见他们打算杀了我，我的希望又一下子付诸流水，虽然我很如释重负他们受够我了，可是我也不想死，到最后他们决定也许我还有点价值或许该把我卖了，就在那天晚上他们所有人来向我告别，很多很多人，都来向我‘告别’”，Loki猛地吐了口水到地上，指尖摩挲着Thor的腿。

“第二天我被清理干净被送上集市当做奴隶去卖，如果有人买我可真是奇迹啊，不过居然还真的有人，我迷迷糊糊地想这居然也算个进展？算是个进展吧，至少跟那帮人比起来，买我的人是个来自罗马的富商，特别特别有钱，富可敌国的那种有钱，而且还没有什么家人，我很长一段时间都在思索他到底买我把我当做他的玩物还是继承人，事实上两者都有，我跟着他有三年，我学会了所有做买卖的手段，也很好地假装在经历过他对我做的那些后还一点儿也不恨他”，Loki撇了下嘴角，“我学得最好的可能就是掩饰自己了，这也算是做生意的一部分？后来——”，Loki冷笑了下，“他死了，死于食物中毒，就在我让他写下遗书立我为他唯一继承人的第二天”，Loki叙说着这些脸色几乎波澜不兴，Thor挑挑眉问道：

“我还不知道食物中毒这么致命。”

“这可是在罗马啊，Thor”，Loki冷嘲，“食物中毒一向都很致命，可喜可贺”，说着杯子还轻轻地碰了下Thor的，嘴角带着自鸣得意的微笑。

“我那时候一直在他床边，扮演着哀痛欲绝的儿子角色，可听着医师宣布他无药可救的时候没有一分一秒我不在为自己喝彩，当一切结束后我杀掉了他当年为了取乐而下命操我的每一个奴隶，然后我又买了新的，我几乎把他所有的地产和货物都变卖了然后来到罗马，也不用再做什么生意，也没人怀疑过我的身份，我有朋友去参加宴会，我的身份地位一切都是合法的，也没有什么再能伤害到我，我赢了——”，Loki给自己做了总结，可这胜利的结语实在太苦涩，“我赢了，这么多年来没人再碰过我，直到你的出现，你毁了一切”，Loki转头看向Thor轻轻吻他，“我很高兴你毁了一切”，他又补充，“我也希望、希望你这么一直毁下去”。

“我会的”，Thor答，“我永远不会再让任何人伤害你，Loki，我发誓永远。”

“你不用发这种誓，Thor，很久之前我就对自己这么发誓过了。”

“那好吧，我发誓也不许你再伤害任何人。”

 “你能么？”Loki狐疑地笑道，“你还能阻止这种事。”

Thor温柔地笑，他知道Loki才没有他自己所想象的那么糟，不过他仍旧渴望能够有这么告诉他，让他相信的这一天，且看以后吧。

“哦Loki”，他喃喃地低语，手掌滑过Loki的面部曲线，Loki的唇瓣轻触他的掌心，“你哪有那么糟。”

在树荫下Thor把Loki压在身下吻了他，Loki也在这金灿灿的午后回吻，他现在是真的赢了，而且是从没有过的胜利，叶片间翻转着阳光和影子斑驳明亮，Thor的唇瓣尝起来也像葡萄酒，而今他曾经的世界已经彻底远去，再不会有什么如鲠在喉，再不会有什么人伤害他，再不会有。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：现在算是进入完结倒计时？我的内心在狂笑✧(≖ ◡ ≖✿)


	14. Chapter 14

那天晚些Thor在黎明临近前的黑暗中醒来，听见Loki的含含糊糊的呓语好像他又被噩梦纠缠，他皱皱眉恐怕到头来还是失败了，Loki还是被恐惧所击倒……

“Loki？”

Loki哆嗦着一面转向他，透过还弥漫着泪光的眼睛又笑笑摇了摇头：

“没事的Thor，没什么，不是那种，就是，就是一般的噩梦了，我从未——”，说着又深吸口气他慢慢平复下来，“我之前从未有过这种普通的噩梦，就是怪兽什么的，不是……不是那种，慢慢就好了”。

Thor心里有点想发笑，一方面真是不懂原来噩梦也有一般的和不一般的，一方面又是爱着Loki希望能保护他、也很感激他这次没有受到噩梦的困扰，Loki正把脸趴在他前胸上，由着Thor的胳膊环着他，再不像从前的那些夜晚任由冷汗流遍全身，Thor轻抚着他的头发和肩膀直到Loki又沉入安静，他知道相对于急切的渴求他此刻更是无比的享受与沉溺。

“Loki，我的Loki”，他宛如唱着摇篮曲一般地叹息着，而这歌谣的确发自心底，震颤着的旋律宛如流水洗去他所有的畏惧，每晚Thor看到他高傲又自矜的Loki如此痛苦都是深深难过，看着他好像自己年幼的弟弟不顾一切地扑进他怀里，这个、和白天里那个颐指气使的Loki却又是同一人，他每日都在愈发了解他，可或许随着年岁变化，还会有许多Loki在等他发掘，可不管哪个，他都爱。

“告诉我”，他把吻落在Loki发间，而Loki敢发誓他觉得那吻直渗到他脑髓里。

“就是怪兽”，Loki轻声说，声音听起来像个小孩而Thor觉得他大约从未是小孩，“呃呃就是，就是那种故事书里有很多脑袋的怪兽，你知道吧？每次砍下一个头就又长出两个头那种，闻起来还恶臭扑鼻的，——你是不是在闻我的脸？”他忽地又转过头戏谑着笑说，Thor轻打了下他胳膊。

“我知道那些故事，小时候看过，我记得最后还是英雄砍断了怪兽的脖子对不对？”

“我记得的版本是每次脑袋长出来都能被砍掉”，Loki耸耸肩，“我真不热衷这故事，也更不想亲自去杀它们，赶紧跑还不行么，可到处都是洪水”，Loki蜷缩起来打算重新睡，而Thor也在他身后贴近，搂着他腰。

“我希望再也不做那个梦。”

“如果做了的话，你可以把我也梦进去，我给你杀怪兽。”

“好吧”，Loki满意地叹口气，“你有那个能耐，是不是？”，他本想偷偷地笑下可Thor的指头却摸到了那嘴角笑眯眯的纹路，他也觉得浑身暖暖的，如同Loki的快乐温暖了他的心窝，这次他以亲吻Loki的肩膀结束了谈话，一夜无梦。

……

……

……

第二天清晨一个女奴递给Loki封信，他边吃早餐边展开来看，看着看着蹙眉咬起手指，Thor有点担忧地问：

“什么事儿？”

Loki递给他信仍旧眉头不展的，Thor接过来发觉这信上的文字真是一个字也看不懂。

“我不懂这语言”，又把信递回给Loki。

“这不是某种语言，这是暗码，不过这不是我不理解的地方。”

“你看得懂这个？”

“是啊”。

“那上面写的什么，或许我可以帮帮你。”

Loki送给他一个我才不信的眼神。

“不管谁写的这个他一定是知道我能看得懂，但我想不出这个‘他’是谁”，Loki沉思着，“上面写道，‘ _ **Tiberius（1）的军队正秘密驻扎在罗马城外，怀疑王室与Sejanus（2）将军现今已势同水火，怀疑与其有同盟的人现今尤其处境危险，罗马不安全，速离**_ 。’谁能知道这个？还有谁怎么知道我跟谁有盟约？”

“你得给我讲讲背景”，Thor困惑地晃晃头，“我是个角斗士而已，他们可从来不跟我我们透露这些大事小事。”

“是吗？”Loki低吼着，“我还以为路人皆知呢，皇帝（Tiberius）很久没回来了，他一直住在Capri岛让Sejanus将军全权代理罗马的事宜。”

“Sejanus又是谁？”

Loki不耐地翻个白眼，“真不知道？他是罗马禁卫军的司令官！他本来什么也不是，但一直抚养在王室家族里长大，现在正费尽心机地要和王室联姻，好让自己的继位更合理。”

Loki的声音里有着掩饰不住的敬佩。

“继位？”Thor打断他，“皇帝的侄子们不是顺位在前？”

“重点就是这里，所以他要联姻呀，不过现在大家都心知肚明好多年他早晚要取Tiberius而代之，不管手段磊落还是下作，但只有在皇帝继续远居在外才可以暗地谋划，可现在皇帝突然要回来，谁也意料不到——“

”你是指居心不良的贵族政客们……“

“你终于懂了！”

“那这种居心不良的贵族就比如——”，Thor说着故意眨眨眼，

“是的！”Loki吼道，“我知道他正密谋着进行下一步呢，现在皇帝突然要回来，那些公开支持过Sejanus的可要大事不妙了……”

“肯定有你啦！”

“是的，谢谢你的观察入微！Thor，现在既然有人提醒我，可还不得赶紧走人，今天就得走，我就是想知道是谁——”

“是Natasha。”

“你又是怎么——”

“这个印章，这里”，说着Thor指出那个蜘蛛形状的斑点，Loki还以为那是个墨汁意外溅上去的呢，”是个蜘蛛的形状，黑寡妇蜘蛛，她说过。”

Loki点点头，有点气恼Thor发觉了而他没有。

“既然这样，那她应该会知道和我有关，我们得——，你在罗马认识什么人么，值得信任的？”

 “你问我，你？是谁在罗马住了这么多年比较熟？”

“我是说 **值得信任的** ，Thor！”

“干什么呀？”

“我还有处地产，在高庐南边，如果们想要悄无声息地离开，不被人发现，那就得我们俩走，但是得留下能信得过的人照看这个地方直到我们回来。”

“Loki，我认得的人都是角斗士。”

“好吧！那有信得过的吗？”

Thor寻思了好办天才终于点点头，

“我想有一个”，他沉吟着说，“如果他还活着的话。”

……

……

……

当Loki收拾好了要带的东西，在院落里不耐烦地踱来踱去的时候，Thor最后一次去了竞技场，虽然他对Loki的忠心始终不变，但听到大门处守卫们的嘲笑时依然带着些许愧疚。

“哦看看那个角斗士变成了小宠物啊”，一个守卫冷笑着，“给我们讲讲，日耳曼人，你现在手里还拿得动武器吗，还是改拿了什么别的小棍子啊？”Thor并不理会他，就算又一个侍卫也讲起了粗俗的嘲讽时也不动声色，只是暗想如果此刻是Loki在这里，他会怎么面对，当竞技场的侍卫队长骑着马从对面走来的时候Thor就站在他马鞍旁事无巨细地问了一通，结果耗尽了几乎所有的耐心和容忍，还有大把的时间得到了个并不十分明确的答案。

Thor根据刚得来的消息又前往贾尼科罗高原行去，天色将晚的时候他敲响了那边一处看起来蛮不错寓所的大门，他本以为他的境遇会和在竞技场那里差不多，但不承想刚刚说出想面见 Thaddeus Ross将军，就被来人怒视一句话不肯多说就叫他快滚，那个老头气势汹汹的样子看起来没有转圜余地，Thor只好点点头转身离去。

就在下到半山腰的时候忽然听到身后传来脚步声还有个女性的声音叫他等等，他回头看去，见是个斗篷裹得严严实实的小个子急跑而来，他蹙蹙眉等着她跑近，定睛看去发觉她正是当日冲进竞技场那个姑娘。

“你刚才在我家”，她上气不接下气地，一路跑来急喘着，“你为什么要找Bruce”，等说完话她这才借着落日余晖看清Thor的脸，“哦！”她叫道，随即脸上换做了嘲讽的神情，“是你啊，差点杀了他的那个”，Thor被吓了一跳，在姑娘的怒目下很是惴惴不安，觉得自己被她看得萎缩了，他张张嘴想说些什么，表达歉意说自己当时迫不得已，但姑娘又开口了：

“你也不是成心的，我可以理解，你现在找他做什么？”

“我，……你听我这话可能觉得我疯了，但我真的没别的人可找，没有别的我能信任的人了，现在我需要帮助，而我唯一能想到的就是这个只跟我说了两句话的人，我凭直觉认为我信得过他。”

她仔细研究着Thor的脸色终于点点头，

“什么帮助？”

Thor就解释了一番，关于现在事发突然他要立即动身离开罗马城，但是不能让Loki的住宅无人照料，说到这那姑娘捂嘴笑了起来，

“关于你以为的呢实际情况要好一些”，她笑说，“Bruce躲了起来，你看我让我父亲觉得他死了，他本来就不是什么角斗士，就是罗马的一介平民。”

“我听说过”，Thor颌首，“罗马的平民也上竞技场为了娱乐”，他试着让自己语调不带有任何立场一定不要让姑娘不高兴，但她立刻觉得被冒犯起来，

“那不是娱乐！”她厉声说，“是父亲逼他的，父亲让他以为只要他以角斗士身份上竞技场为他试验武器，就有机会、有机会和我在一起，但父亲恨他不行只想弄死他，所以父亲现在以为自己目的达到了，而且权力也越来越大，所以又开始给我谋划要我跟别的家族联姻。”

“看起来罗马人还真是意想不到啊”，Thor轻声打断她，“换做我也不会太失去信心的，总之如果或许身份变了你父亲的想法也会动摇。”

“但愿如此吧”，她答，一面点头告诉Thor现在Bruce的暂住地，就在城的一头再走会儿就能找得到了。

……

……

……

“什么！”Loki真不敢相信自己的眼睛，等了半天已经够焦虑了，却发现跟在Thor身后来的竟然是Bruce，“你那颗日耳曼小脑仁里想的都是些什么！”

花了一整天功夫从这城市的这头奔波到那头Thor已经累死累活了，也剩不下什么耐心。

”Loki，这是Bruce，Bruce，这是，……是我主人”，他本以为刚刚有点说不出那个字眼Loki会觉得冒犯的，但幸而他没察觉到，他只是好奇地看着Bruce，发觉现在他就站在眼前远不如竞技场上看来那么壮实，真不敢相信那居然是同一人，Loki点点头假笑着说，

 “好吧既然是他找你来的”，Loki看着面无表情的Bruce，“只有这样了，既然他说你可以信任，恐怕我也没有时间去仔细跟你交代了，Thor和我要出城，马都备好了，如果有天我要卖了这处房子也会给你送信来的”，说完Loki就径直提步走向马厩，Thor满怀歉意地冲着Bruce笑笑：

“Loki已经通知所有人你现在是这里的管家，我，抱歉——”

“不用”，Bruce并不在意，又赶在Thor拔脚去赶Loki前拽住他胳膊，“听着，已经有人说你主人要出城去，这对于那些其他臭名昭著的政客们不会有什么影响吧。”

“那只能说要看Thaddeus的政治立场了。”

“那我们想法一致了，和大部分禁卫军军官一样，他也是进来和Sejanus将军关系匪浅。”

Thor宽慰似的笑笑拍拍他肩膀，

“我只能说祝福你和你的姑娘未来一切顺利。”

“Thor！”，Loki扬声叫他，“快点！”

Thor再次尴尬地笑笑，一面追过去，Loki已经骑在马上了，在Thor翻身上马的时候座下的马正在不耐地踱步，而此刻乌云压顶的天空响起一声响彻云霄的雷鸣。

 ……

……

……

译注：

（1） **[Tiberius](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiberius)** ： **[提比略](http://baike.baidu.com/view/2719612.htm)，全名Tiberius Caesar Dīvī Augustī Fīlius Augustus，罗马帝国的第二任皇帝。生卒年：公元前42年11月16~公元37年3月16，公元14~37年在位。晚年离开首都长居外岛，由[Sejanus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sejanus)作为代理人。**

（2）[Sejanus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sejanus)，公元前20~公元31年10月18日，一直是皇帝的密友，皇帝不在的时候也是处于领导者地位，位高权重。直到31年，突然被逮捕后草草处决，当代史学家认为是他密谋推翻Tiberius，意欲扶植[Gemellus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiberius_Gemellus)而自己作为摄政王。不过史料缺失没有定论。  
（Gemellus：生卒年公元19~37/38年，Tiberius的孙子，Gaius的堂弟，Tiberius临终时选择Gaius和Gemellus同时作为继承人，但是Gaius成为皇帝后却独享权力，不久就借故杀掉了Gemellus）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者，妈了个鸡的翻这章虐死单身狗了，我也想要锤锤搂着睡觉说把我梦进去给你打怪兽，(¯﹃¯)  
> 以及下章狗男男出城度蜜月去啦，(｀へ´)


	15. Chapter 15

他们刚刚走出宅邸外不远就风雨大作，豆大的雨滴倾盆而下砸落脸上很快给打湿还反着光，Loki在马鞍上烦躁地低吼，——他是很喜欢打雷，要是一般情况下心里肯定是兴奋的不得了，可就连看着身旁的Thor也丝毫不能减少他的郁闷，他咬咬下唇决定不能被分心而是该理直气壮地生气，——因为现在已经走在路上，无法呆在家里享受雷声还要被瓢泼大雨淋湿成落汤鸡。

下雨的好处呢，是可以把他们出城的脚印冲刷干净，坏处就是他们辨认不出眼前三尺以外的东西，Loki几乎看不清在他身旁骑马的Thor，忽然一把冰凉的匕首抵上他的咽喉，一个低沉的声音在他耳边突兀地响起：

“站住，马上站住，再往前走你就要闯入皇帝的军营里去了，跟我来。”

Loki透过迷雾雨幕发觉来人居然是Natasha时既吃惊又松了口气，她放下匕首策马先行带他们穿过树丛，踏出林子外围又有一骑马迎头而来，与Natasha并头走在Thor和Loki前面，带领他们远离罗马皇帝的亲兵驻营地、远离那边的暴雨与黑暗，走向一处相对于眼下情景更安全些的泥泞小径。

驾马前行的时候风暴更是猛烈，而这一行人并未有一个觉得心悸反而觉得心情无比亢奋，脚下的地面因为这响彻天际的轰鸣而颤栗，闪电劈开暗紫色的夜空仿若刺向这大地的利刃，而坐在马鞍上的Loki心底里想的只有一件事就是要Thor操他操到风弭雨停。

可他们马不停蹄地走了几个小时，Natasha打头，毕竟她是这行人里最熟悉路途的，终于他们走到了山谷的下坡处时暂停脚步，而此刻，苍穹炸起一道惊雷，整个世间仿佛都给这暴雨荡涤得干净透彻，眼前已经是灰蒙蒙的黎明了。

“下面有个客栈”，等其余三人赶上来，她拿起马鞭指点着说，“我打算白天可以在那里休息，晚上再赶路，直到我们彻底离开这地方。”

“你和我们一道？”Thor诧异地问。

“是啊，我们正准备启程不想我的哨兵发现了皇帝驻扎的军队，我就让将士们先走，掉返头回来找你们。”

听闻这个让Loki再按捺不住开口问出他刚刚在黑暗中思考了很久的问题：

“为什么？”

Natasha只是目光犀利地瞥他一眼，好像这问题冒犯到她：

“我从不欠人情”，她可真惜字如金，Loki有点不确信该如何为Natasha这般坦诚做出回答，就耸耸肩跟着她走下山谷。

显然Natasha已经实现考察过这里和客栈老板了，所以在他们大早上的推门进来并要求床铺度过白天的时候没遭受到任何人的探询，草草吃饭的四人也没什么话可说，Loki更是觉得在这些可以算作朋友的人面前很古怪，——大约他之前从未有过朋友，至少来罗马之后没有朋友，所以他现在真是不知所措地坐在无言的尴尬里吃着东西，Thor盯着他看，很欣慰地发觉他往日里吃东西时候那种拘束的礼仪都无处可寻了，Clint看着盯着Loki的Thor，眉毛都蹙在一起甚是不理解Thor脸上的表情，还而Natasha在一边审视着面面相觑的其他三人。

Loki是最早离席的，留给Thor去喝光那食物里最受欢迎的大杯红酒，也注意到了Clint在看着Thor时那困惑的眉头，Natasha随后也起身离去。

“你从未想过离开吗？”等他们俩走了Clint问道，“机会蛮多的。”

Thor有时候也这么想，他的确有很多机会可以跑走，尤其在昨天前天的时候，可Loki大概从未怀疑他会跑掉，所以会让他独处、留给他相当多的个人时间和空间，他很相信他，而且这还不算最不可思议的部分，虽然最开始的时候Thor自己都记得清清楚楚是有多么想跑掉。

“我是有次——”，Thor迟疑地开口，又摇摇头哑然失笑。

“不”，Clint打断他，“我不那么认为，这是爱吗？” (Is it love?)

Thor的喉结上下滚动着，如此直白的问题让他语滞，但却也无可辩驳只是点点头：

“是啊”，他轻声答，觉得这真相就像风暴雪天的暖炉，“是啊这就是。”

于是他抬脚去追Loki，此刻天上的雷鸣再次訇然作响。

……

……

……

 上楼后Thor发现Loki正对着这房间的每一个角落嗅来嗅去的，像只仓鼠似的挑挑拣拣，对着所有角落旮旯嗤之以鼻：

“我不喜欢这”，他坏脾气地宣布，“有股霉味，床硬梆梆的，所有的东西都硬梆梆的，Thor！把这弄好点！”

“我们就在这住一天Loki，呃，就一白天我们就走了啊。”

“那也变好点！”

“我不知道我能不能做得到——”，他把Loki搂进怀里，和他一起站在窗前微微笑道，“毕竟，…… ** _我_** 也‘硬梆梆’的”。

Loki也笑起来，终于啊，他像常春藤蔓般缠住Thor，更有外面的雷声轰鸣满心愉悦，他快活地说，

“嗯嗯，这倒是变好了不少。”

 Thor看着Loki的眼睛，他的眼眸在清晨浅淡的曙光下亮闪闪的，而胸腔里那颗心跳的响动丝毫不亚于头顶的雷鸣，如同空气中奔涌电流般Loki的皮肤上好像也有电流跳动让他融化在Thor身上，他们的吻刚开始很轻柔直到突兀的耀眼白光划破黎明，震耳欲聋的响动几乎要把人劈成两半，而电光火石之间Loki觉得碰触Thor就如同在碰触惊雷，不是什么别的，就是那动地而来的惊雷，而Loki就像雷鸣下的地面，又像棵树、他的碰触能将这树干一劈两半开让其在烈火中焚烧，Thor飞快地撕开Loki的外袍把他扔到床上，而Loki再无法抱怨身下卧床的硬挺，因为Thor的硬挺也正抵在他腿间。

 头顶的穹庐在怒号呼啸，而这雷霆万钧之势又如此迫近，直让他觉得穿透过每一丝毛孔，Thor再做不到温柔舒缓，他野蛮地亲着Loki，牙齿啃噬着他的下颌到咽喉，指头在他皮肤、在他后背上落下斑斑红痕，而Loki也回应他的疯狂，几乎是不顾一切地扭动与踢打，抓挠与啃咬给他们留下数不清的道道抓痕与燃烧得愈加旺盛的欲望之火，他们知道这并不是一场决定胜负的搏斗，因为力量的角逐方面Thor是毫无疑问的胜者，但他给Loki机会反抗，因为他享受最终把他制服、正如同Loki也甘之如饴被他制服，终于Thor叫停了这场打斗，他蛮横地按住后背刺痛的Loki，箍紧他的四肢直到他最后一丝残余的气力也都消磨殆尽。

 “真粗鲁”，Loki呸了声，他的声音因为激动而打战，被压在Thor身下、 轰雷掣电之下直让他颤栗和亢奋，而Thor抵制不住那撅起双唇的诱惑，他凶狠地吻了Loki，再直起身自鸣得意地笑，因为饥渴弯着嘴角：

 “哦你讨厌这样是不是”，他笑嘲着，“感受着这粗鲁的手掌玷污你无瑕的皮肤”，因为他厚茧密布的掌心下Loki的皮肤正如丝缎一般，而这丝缎触感的光滑却又助长了因为看Loki在他身下、在他蛮横与挚爱的抚弄下忘情地呻吟与翻滚时那愈加渴望侵略与占领的气焰。

 “操”，Thor吼着，阴茎抵在那丝缎上，脸颊埋在Loki的肩窝处如同猛兽在嗅着猎物，“Loki——”，他握着自己的阴茎与Loki的并到一起，Loki几乎惊叫出来，看他因为渴求而痛苦的神情Thor强忍住笑，他把他们的阴茎握在一起用唾液润滑撸弄着，伴随着不绝于耳的雷鸣已是愈加的不耐与饥渴，当横飞的闪电再次叱咤而过Thor也无法等待地将Loki按倒在床上用阴茎贯穿了他，而炸起的晴天霹雳之声盖住了Loki此刻的嘶吼只剩他的指甲还抠挖着Thor肩膀处的肌肉，Thor用一只胳膊扶住他脑袋，而身下的力道又猛如天上的雷声滚滚，雷鸣轰顶响彻寰宇、飞沙走石，让大地振动、让屋宇胆寒，这是场战争没有赘言，只有无尽的怒吼与咆哮在彼此应和。

去打斗、去交媾、去发泄，如此天经地义世间生灵无不如此幸存、不然岂不是苟活于世？Thor现今在才知道，就如同在遇见Loki之前他一无所知，Loki于他是闪电、是耀目的霹雳，无法操控、又带有无可比拟的破坏性与无穷无尽的注目，但他却又忍不住去尝试，就如同他是Loki的雷鸣，当他在他体内冲撞而Loki用他坚定的眼神看他，更是让他觉得自己如同雷鸣一般无法自持自控，好像这雷鸣已经成为Thor的本性，Loki永远也不肯撒手，就，——就如同Thor也永不肯撒手。

等暴雨终于呼啸而下，风卷残云、狂暴间歇，狂风骤雨席卷之际Thor也宣泄在他体内，与此同时没经受任何抚慰的Loki也射出来濡湿了彼此贴紧的小腹，当Thor跌落在Loki身上让他仿佛觉得摸到了大地、回归了故乡，真是怪异居然在此刻会有落叶归根的感觉，完全没来由的却又如此真切，他觉得如果他是天空那Loki必然是大地、他是白昼那Loki必然是黑夜，如今终于合并让他永不肯分离。

当他们都平躺过去的时候电劈雷击之声再次在远处的山峦响起，Loki微微一笑，捏住了Thor的手：

“哎呀”，他叫道，“景色可真美啊。”

Thor转过头看着他言笑晏晏的脸，Loki竟然在说如此真心话的时候也听起来语带讥讽的也让他发笑，他觉得要说的话太多、让他的心脏在蹦跳，但最终出口的只有：

“我爱你Loki。”

Loki回笑眼里闪烁着得意非凡的绿色：

“可床还是很硬”。

Thor低吼着翻个身，“快睡吧Loki”。

Loki发着牢骚，“可我睡不着”。

“你会睡着的，不然你明天早、晚上，你醒来的时候肯定很难受。

“可是 TH—OR！”

“LO—KI！”Thor也抱怨着一脸无奈。

“你不该这么对你主人说话！”Loki疲倦地打个哈欠。

“哦那真抱歉，快睡吧主人。”

“可床还是硬梆梆的，天空还没有睡着，我也睡不着”，Loki的抱怨声渐渐小了下去，又打个哈欠翻个身，Thor也转过身来好脾气地揽着他，很快就沉浸梦乡里。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：我现在正脑补着Loki说“天空还没睡着我也睡不着”的语气。  
> 现在这文离完结不远啦，现在这对狗男男已经离开了意大利，（事实上这时候意大利还不存在哦），他们俩已经走出了很远，所以真的离完结不远啦。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：我昨天收到了很可爱的评论，非常开心，所以虽然这文时隔整整一年没更新啦，今天还是暗搓搓地更！

傍晚时分风暴停歇周遭一片寂静无声，但Loki的心情可不像这天气，他揉揉眼睛开口的第一句话就是抱怨：

"呃，我觉得好难受“，Loki苦着脸地坐起身，动作夸张地摩挲着自己酸痛的侧腹，“有点疼，我全身都疼。”

“你不是该习惯了吗？”Thor也坐起来，懒懒地打个哈欠。

“不是那种”，Loki断然否定，可不想这么容易就被他安抚成功，“这床、这房间，都臭死了，真受不了”，他焦躁地嘟囔着，“真不敢想象我居然能在这种环境下睡觉”，他恼火地站起来，又看着窗外反感地皱着鼻子，“我也受不了这个时候醒来，走在黑暗里。”

“既然你这么喜欢太阳怎么还总是躲在影子里？”Thor话刚出口就后悔，在Loki如此蛮不讲理的情况下这话说的最于事无补，但他就是按捺不住。

“就是我喜欢太阳也不至于总让它晒着我吧！”Loki叫道，而Thor蹙眉看着他，知道他现在这无名火发得应该是别有缘故，Loki的怒火可能还有别的原因，但他也不想过分去刨根究底，尤其如今是还未完全脱离危险，所以他一方面觉得还是危险重重呢，忍不住想要叫Loki别矫情得像个娘们，可另一方面却又看出Loki眼神里的不对劲不想继续刺激他，所以他选择一言不发。

 Loki跺着脚嘴里嘟囔着，一面穿衣服一面把手里的东西扔得满地都是，而Thor看着他这幅冷暴力的样子竭力忍耐，不论如何眼下的境遇虽然对他习以为常，但相对于锦衣玉食惯了的Loki肯定还是差得不行，可无论如何又是好阵子尴尬的平静过后Loki终于穿好了衣服坐在床边，那写了满脸的愠怒几乎让Thor再坚持不下去，看来他的耐心还是修炼得不够：

“看在神明的份上！Loki够了！你明明忍受过比这更糟糕——”说到这Thor猛然打住自己，他是气得够呛了，心里是真的挺生气，可也不想再火上浇油，不过从Loki的眼中他看得出刚才说出口的可能是一辈子最后悔的话。

“是啊Thor，真是谢谢你了不得的观察力啊！”Loki吼道，声音中的酸涩足以让他自己舌尖发痛，“真奇怪啊我可比你知道的清！不过还是谢谢你的提醒！”

Loki嘴里的怨毒不足以让Thor的心情平复下来，但同时他也知道他们现在是真的深涉险境，尚未完全脱离虎口，没有时间让Loki耽搁。

 “那是怎么了？”

“你是真傻还是把我说的话都当做耳旁风？”

 “Loki，拜托你，安静点”，再一次Thor话刚出口他就后悔了，叫Loki安静简直就像在公牛面前挥舞红旗子似的，Loki又胡乱咒骂了几句，大部分都是针对Thor迟钝愚笨的脑子，Thor一言不发的听着，直到Loki再次爆发：

 “那是哪个该死的叫我冷静，—— _ **奴隶**_ ？”Loki让自己的舌尖上蓄满了足量的恶意，让Thor闪神感觉像是Loki捅了他一刀似的，Thor知道Loki一直刻意回避那个字眼，而现在听来还真是不敢相信一个词居然能带来那么大伤害，他冷下脸走向门边，因为Loki真的伤到他，让他想在自己更加受伤前夺门而出。

“我请求你的原谅，主人”，他声音中的冷静远远超乎于他的想象，而Loki坐在那里，嘴巴开开合合，前胸起起伏伏，比刚才更是一副挫败痛苦的样子，看来他比Thor还要意外，但突然之间他的眼泪夺眶而出，而Thor一下子就软了心肠疾步跑回他身边。

Thor真想不懂这是怎么回事，但他也知道他看不得Loki哭泣，虽然他哭都是他咎由自取，但他再也无法生气、再也无法去做别的，唯一能做的就是回到他身边抱住他，而Loki几乎立刻挣扎起来想要推开他，当他终于把Loki的脑袋按在胸前时候能感受到他在止不住地瑟瑟发抖，而自己嘴里也絮絮叨叨的说出来的是以前从不敢想象杂乱不清的安抚劝慰的话，如同Loki是个小孩子。

“我爱你Loki”，他抚弄着Loki黑发的手势轻柔如春风，“神明在上，我非常爱你——“

“那个”，Loki呜咽着，“不是因为我们吵架的缘故，是吗？”听到他的问句Loki猛然抬起脑袋来，眼睛里有着鲜明的惧意，Thor安抚地亲吻着他的额头。

“不会的，Loki，不会发生的，现在……”Thor有些意外Loki并不觉得这样被当做小孩子似的安慰而感到冒犯，甚至说Loki很喜欢这样，“那到底是因为什么，小家伙？”

Loki嗤了一声，揪起床单来擦着眼睛和鼻子。

“哈”，Loki干笑着，“小家伙”，他再次微笑了下试图回避Thor的问题，低垂着眼睛不肯看他。

“来吧Loki”，Thor诱哄着他，“告诉我。”

“没什么”，Loki笨拙地辩驳，“你凭什么认为——”

Thor轻柔地吻在他嘴唇上打断了他。

“Loki”，他温声说，“告诉我”，

又是好半天无声的尴尬过后，Loki才张开嘴，他的声音听起来很遥远，而且还是不肯看Thor的眼睛。

“我告诉过你，你知道我从前和我的族人们都是四处旅居，然后，那一年，再我来罗马之前……所以我之后就不愿意再出行了，不管怎样，现在我已经在罗马定居了，我不喜欢旅途的感觉，我不，这让我……”

Thor捧起Loki的脸，看他咬着下嘴唇，下巴控制不住地哆嗦着，Loki肯定不愿承认这样，或者承认他内心是多么畏惧。

“我不是告诉过你我不会再让你遭受任何伤害吗，相信我的话Loki，有我在你不要担心还有任何什么会威胁到你，我不是那么容易被打倒的”，Loki的牙齿松开嘴唇，他瞪大眼睛看着Thor，眼睛异常明亮——

 “真的吗，你能做到吗，你会保护我？”

“用我的生命保护你。Loki，我发誓”。

Loki靠在他身上直到片刻后不再有眼泪，呼吸也平稳下来，这时Thor才终于出声说他们该下楼与其他人汇合了。

下楼的时候，Natasha和Clint都吃过饭，整装待发了，Loki现在看起来一切如常，所有人都看不出刚才发生了什么，不过Natasha挑挑眉，调皮地问了几句他们的睡眠质量如何，而Loki只发出最轻微的哂笑的一声，只有Thor能听见和明白，那就是他根本不在乎在早晨打雷间歇里谁听见了他们屋子里的任何声音。

其他人都保持缄默，只有在Natasha问道他们有没有准备好出发时才听到Loki不假思索的回答，当然还没有呢，他还没有吃饭！不过Natasha也认识到Loki隐藏的情绪可能比自己还多，所以她默默地压下愤怒和不耐等候在一边。

……

……

……

 暴风雨过后，他们所策马前行过的地方都是一片水洗过后的洁净，好像走在全新的世界里，因为暴雨这世界的颜色都好像被洗掉了，触目所及的地方都十分闪耀夺目，散发着新鲜的雨水味道，绿色的植物也十分醒目，红色的道路和丘陵都是崭新而未被践踏的，这一切都让Loki十分精神振奋，一路都心情很舒畅。

但路上Loki却不过多交谈，他一直都在思索Natasha和Clint，他们的此举或许不是出于对Thor的友好的礼尚往来或者作为直觉的人情需要，同时他也想着他的命运到底是和多少人突然间纠缠到一起，尤其是Thor，他的影响无疑对他是最深的，他很怕不经意间Thor还会给他带来什么改变。

但是其他人说话的声音好像雨声般在耳边淅沥不停，只有那么一个亲爱的声音能使他现在暴躁的情绪平复下来。

Loki很清楚地知道要是Thor现在想离开是非常容易的，过去的几天里Thor有数不清的机会可以离开，他已经给了他所有的自由，然后他想到如果Thor离开，那也会很简单，他暗想他自己也会允许的，他知道Thor曾经的身份，他是个王子，更是个有血有肉的人，他不能将他当做奴隶那样看待，也无法接受他的离开，不，他不会允许的，他知道，如果Thor要走，不管他要去哪里，恐怕他也会立刻跟随，这真是个可怕的猜测，但他也知道自己别无选择，他无法接收恍若新生后的自己没有Thor。

不，Loki激动地想到，你对我多么重要，我永远不会让你走，永远不会。

“Loki？”他终于听见Thor在他旁边轻声叫道，打断他的思绪，“Loki你听见我说话了吗，我们要停下。”

Loki定定神，装作刚才没有魂游天外的样子，他刚刚完全沉浸在自己的世界里，乍然听见Thor叫他还有些没有回神，他一面下马一面看着Thor，——那个角斗士，他那么强壮、那么威武，又那么温柔，怪异的温柔、笑起来那么好看，他想到，他恐怕不能接受另外的任何一个人了，他一面想着这是真的吗，Thor是会在对他笑的时候带来阳光的吗？

……

……

……


	17. Chapter 17

“我们迷路了是不是？”Loki第无数次吼道，闷闷不乐地向Thor嘲笑着，手扶着额头夸张地表示着疲态，“我记得你说过你会看地图？”

“我说的是看地图能有多难”，Thor嘟囔着，也愁眉不展地看着眼前有床单那么大规格的地图，既要铺展开来还要驾驭好坐骑马匹不掉下去，他知道要是今天再弄错Loki非得气疯不可。

差不多步出米兰外，他们向Natasha和Clint告别后就是这个情形了，那两位继续向东面的达契亚前进，Thor和Loki则取道高卢山脉，作别的时候他们既不舍，又暗暗开心路上又只有他们二人。

 “我会和你们再联系的”，Natasha临别的时候说道，而Loki相信她没有许下空头诺言，即使她没有留下任何联系方式。

自从他向Thor承认他其实也不知道具体路线，只是带了可能用到的那处住宅是他所有的证明，还有觉得路上应该有用途的路线图，就是由Thor担当起领路这个任务了，或许Thor也没有他预料中的那么笨，他们的行进方向还应该是稍微有那么点靠谱的。 

 但是多行的弯路也让Loki暴躁和不安，Thor一路都小心翼翼地不要再刺激他，而且在寻求正确路线的过程中被Thor那么谨慎地对待也是让Loki的火气无处释放而让他越发不耐心了，但与此同时Loki在路上也说了很多话，就好像从他贮存许久的瓶子中一勺一勺地倒出毒药般倾诉他的过去 ，Thor觉得随着Loki说的越多，他的苦恼也就越少，让他们之前的气氛也和从前发生了很大改变，而Loki每次说话后还会道歉，向Thor道歉说这过去都和Thor没有半分关系，不该让他来承接他的宣泄，但能说出这种事情也是放弃和释怀的表现，他不是再像从前那样隐藏自己的心房。

路上Thor是不怎么多话的，但他也会在合适的时候插进话来和及时安抚Loki的情绪，他知道那都是陈年旧事了，那些痛苦都是糟糕可怕又深深扎下根起的，如果能通过谈话来发泄出来好像连根拔起一样那最好不过，Thor本以为他能提供的帮助是最最微不足道的，但事实上那些碰触、亲吻等等爱意流露的威力也是最不可限量的，他不停地保证说他哪里也不去，而且如果再敢有人对Loki不轨他肯定会先发制人地弄死他等等，而且看到Loki看着他时眼睛里对他说的话的坚信和对他的接纳更是让Thor前所未有的如释负重。

同时Thor也惊觉不知不觉地Loki占据了他心中的所有位置，他们骑马的时候有时说话有时沉默，而沉默的时候Thor就发觉自己回忆着他们是到底如何发展到现在这步的，还有会沉思Loki到底是怎么成为他这个世界的中心的，当然他所有说过的话都是实话，可他事后反思也不敢置信自己怎么就会说出这种话来，但他也毫不含糊地知道不管是从外在世界的角度，还是内心心魔的角度，他都愿意保护Loki直到咽下最后一口气，这好像变作了他的天性使然，一种愿意和他同一战线，哪怕为敌的是整个世界，Thor惊觉的时候他自己也吓了一跳，但无论如何他愿意为Loki这样。

而且他现在脑海中的一团乱麻也是他从未感受过的，但这一团乱麻要是归根结底用一句真理来总结却也是非常简单的，就是现在Loki是他的一切，现在的自己如果没了Loki一定活不下去。

这些纷纭繁乱的思绪随着路程的渐行渐远也逐渐清晰，他们两人都深知这一点，然而他们俩人之间的争吵也是非常频繁的，而且就连Loki也有自知之明，他们天天拌嘴也是因为Loki要是指责别人起来从来都是滔滔不绝：

“怎么就有可能弄错这么多次呢？无论如何你也至少有一两次能说对路子吧！”

“我有，是我在走对的时候你就不会在意，偏偏每次走错了你就夸大其词！”

“你现在知道我们在哪片地方吗？”

“听着Loki，如果你觉得你能看地图比我看的好，那就你来看，终究是你的地图和你要去的地方！”

“是的，但我不是那个声称‘看地图能有多难，放着我来，看看我可是了不起的Thor，最完美最伟大——’”

“我从来没有说过这种话Loki，诸神啊你不要学我，你学的一点都不像。”

“我学你学的不像，正是证明我不是像你一样的蠢货！”

“你还很自得其乐呢是吧！”

“嗯是啊，我坦白一分钟我的确是，现在我们到底在哪个位置！”

“根据地图显示，我们现在走的方向就是正确的！”

“是嘛，但我觉得那棵我们路过了两次的树应该有不同意见。”

“我真是恨死你了。”

“我也很死你了，拿来给我，我看地图。”

 不过Loki的辨认地图的水平从某种意义上还真比Thor好了不少，差不多几天的困惑过后，他们就发现自己从新走上了正确的路径。

在高卢山脉中跋涉的时候他们多是白天行路，晚上找些小客栈住宿，Thor也觉察到Loki的心情应该是好了不少，毕竟他们是在山区里，离罗马已经很远了，他们已经安全多了，也就不用那么费心掩盖行踪。

而且根据他们路过地方的流言蜚语看来，那场关于Sejanus的叛变已经结束了，他们应该是避过了那场大屠杀，——他们听说有很多贵族也被公开处决，当然是为了消除Sejanus将军的势力和重新建立起皇帝已经摇摇欲坠的权威，但Loki听闻就连Sejanus未成年的孩子也难逃厄运的时候连Thor也觉察到了Loki脸上的痛苦和同情，将军六岁的女儿被杀害，儿子也在决斗中死亡，好让罗马可以对外宣传他死得并不冤枉，Loki的嘴唇苦涩地抿起来，厌恶地起身离去。

Thor最开始本以为听闻这些暴行后Loki会有很多感慨，但最后他只是嘴唇哆嗦着，用勉强轻快的语气说，

“好吧，算我们走的及时。”

“是啊”，周围只剩下他们二人的时候Thor答道，“看起来我们欠那个寡妇和那个你不喜欢的弓箭手很多呢。”

“我才不欠别人的呢”，Loki想到这里立即不屑地说，“是他们欠我的还记得吗？再说哪里有‘我们’这个概念，顶多是我自己的性命有危险。”

“你的命”，此刻他们正并肩躺在黑暗中，Thor耸了耸肩膀，“就是我的命” ，但Loki好半天没有作声，这对Thor真是种折磨，“Loki，……你还好嘛？”然后又是片刻的沉默好像是Loki要说些什么，最后他闷哼了一声好像告诉Thor他都知道，最后Thor把他拉进怀里，用自己的温暖包裹了他。

 他们已经行路数个礼拜而疲乏不已了，虽然Loki断言过他们已经快到了，但Thor还是居然有点期望他们的旅途是刚刚开始，尤其他们现在走着的这片山野格外漂亮，空气清新，而且天空的颜色比清水要澄澈、比海水蓝得更纯粹，而且在一个特别舒服的午后他们懒洋洋地走着，几乎没注意到已经到了Massalia港口的附近，而Loki突然震惊了一下，然后立刻爆发出兴奋的叫嚷声：

“我们快到了，那片住宅就在城市东边，差不多还要五英里的样子！我们今天晚上就能到Thor！我们就快到了！”Loki一边兴高采烈地叫喊着，Thor也得暗自忍耐下要大笑大叫的冲动，他们的旅途要结束了，而他突然之间又有好多之前没有想到问题涌现在脑海：

“Loki，那片地方很多年，几十年没有人去过了吗？”

“是啊，怎么了。”

“那要是没有人打理怎么保留下来的啊，在这地方我们还有钱吗？我们到了之后吃什么啊？”

“没事的”，Loki轻松地说，“我都安排好了。”

“那原谅我问一下，是怎么——”

“你难道觉得那么好的地方会因为主人不在就没人打理而自生自灭吗？Thor，不管罗马人是多么罕见地用到他们的度假庄园，但仆人们怎么就可能不定期去收拾呢？那里面住着一对老夫妇作为管家，我已经写信介绍过我自己还有要用到那个居所了，出发的时候就写好了让他们知道我会去！你该知道我很聪明的对吧！”

“这个我并不怀疑”，Thor笑说。

“而且我还在信里要他们多多贮存食物了，反正不知道你怎么样，我是饿死了要吃些正经东西，那住宅还包括一片葡萄园呢，我随身还带着一袋特别贵重的钻石，怎么样，我有没有说起过我是让人讨厌般的有钱？”

“不管怎样都很讨厌”，Thor笑道，看着Loki异常好心情的样子。

“你真是头猪Thor”，Loki用温柔可亲的语调说，重新走上大路，“但我还是爱你。”

大约是沉浸在兴奋里Loki好一会才意识到自己说了什么，他顿时勒下马，气恼得脸都红了，他真敢发誓此刻鸟都好像不叫了一样的四周寂静。

“我是说——”，Loki说，Thor也停下马微笑了下，虽然他觉得他的心都在闪烁发光足够点亮夜晚似的。

“你还是什么Loki？”他故意追问，戏谑着，知道Loki肯定不肯再说一次的了。

“快闭嘴”，Loki状似随意地说，得努力平稳呼吸免得胸前起起伏伏，一面踢了马的侧腹要让它快走，“快他妈的闭嘴。”

……

……

……


	18. Chapter 18

即使是个负责任的作者就真的能说一篇故事是真正完结了吗？一段结尾也是另一端故事的开始，从来就没有真正完结的故事。

读者们是想听另一端故事的开始，还是想听旅行者们回荡在葡萄园中的笑声、清风漫过山谷的飒飒风声；抑或是Loki感受着风声穿梭在发间、回味着即将过去的夏天和想象着未来的事情时迎风伫立时的笑声？或者还有角斗士的仿佛着的奔腾血液、前进在耀目的日光和翠绿的山谷中的马蹄声？

先让我们倾听行路人夏末的故事吧，他们是如何疾行赶到数月旅途终点的宅院，Loki又是多么欣喜地发现这里一切安好、多么舒适让他毫无保留地爱上了这里，还有他们又是多么惊喜地发现贮存在这温暖院落里的陈年酒酿，或者还有他们多么心急地下马，熏风和沐是多么怡人仿佛在欢迎他们的到来？

最开始的几天里他们也有许多事情要忙碌，比如检查新居，与这里的管家夫妇熟悉起来，Thor还教会Loki要如何亲切地与他们关系友好，他们也还专程去Massalis购买食物将厨房填满，Thor帮助Loki要和善地对待别人和习惯这个新城市，而且最妙的是他们终于离开别人的目光，只有他们两人在一起，享受着初秋时节的白云舒卷。

因为正是秋天丰收的季节，Loki在这里吃到了许多罗马没有的让他喜欢的东西，有好多种新口味和新情绪在等着他，而Thor经常发现Loki展开双臂站在山顶上，好像要飞一样。

这里的夜晚也比罗马的要安静和隐秘许多，在这样舒适与美好的夜幕间Loki也觉得他比白日里要坦诚，Thor也终于可以不用掰着手指去计算Loki到底在喃喃自语间说的“我爱你”的次数。

九月里的一天，Thor刚刚走进卧室就发觉Loki在焦躁地踱步，他自言自语着眼圈也是泛红的，在过了几个礼拜的心满意足的生活后，Thor被吓了一跳。

“Loki怎么了？”

Loki转过来好像受到惊吓的动物，刚要张开说些什么但泪水立刻迸发出来，然后双臂紧紧环上Thor的腰，Thor也不知要说些什么安慰的话，但接下来的礼拜Loki也依然是这幅心神不安的样子直到Thor打定主意要一问究竟。

然后就到了这年里阳光灿烂的日子的最后一天，Thor正坐在花园里看着太阳一点点落下山去散尽余晖，颜色好像蜂蜜一点点融化似的，金色的光芒都洒落在翠绿的叶子上，而此刻Loki又开始踱步起来，Thor就焦虑着继续看着日落还是等待Loki是否会开口。

终于Loki带着魂不守舍的神情走到院子里，Thor立刻站起，看样子Loki可算决定要说出来了，但还没出口前，Loki就把手中的纸张揉成了纸团，手掌紧紧握住，Thor看他双手不住发抖的样子才注意到了纸团。

“这是什么？”Thor蹙蹙眉问道，一面接过来展开这个纸团。

“你的自由”，Loki答道，然后突然冷静了下来。

这世界好像于片刻间度变得寂静无声，Thor真觉得听到了风吹过葡萄叶和Loki急促呼吸的声音，然后Thor低头看了眼手中的纸张，看起来Loki说的是真的，然后Thor再次看见Loki绿色的眼睛正审视着他，又慎重又惴惴不安，Thor深呼吸了几次才想好自己要说什么，不是说Thor不想要自由，在他刚刚被俘虏时那是他多么绝望地恳求的啊，但现在Thor心中并没有一点波澜、在把纸张扔掉地上的时候也没有一点后悔。

“我不要。”

这次Loki是用尽了全力才勉强说出声音，“什么？”

这些天里他是有多么冥思苦想过这个问题，他经历了那么多痛苦，想到如果Thor要离开，是可以多么快速地就无所寻觅时好像是在一片片地扯掉他的身体，如今离开罗马更是没有任何可以阻挠Thor的离去。

“Loki，我是你的，我不想要别人。”

“但是”，Loki真不敢相信自己都快分崩离析的时候居然还在为Thor辩解，“你的家，你的家人，你想去什么地方都可以，不必为我——”

“Loki，我是你的，我不想要别人”。

Thor手捧着Loki的脸，大拇指擦去他眼角纵横的泪水，抚摸着他的脖颈，动作也不知道该是狂乱还是温柔，直到Loki混乱的颤抖慢慢平复下来。

“我需要你Loki，我不想去任何地方，没有别的地方想去，你也、你也不希望我走，不是吗？”

Loki想过Thor的离去，事实上自从意识到Thor可以毫无阻碍地离去时他就每天都会想，他一面慌乱地摇头，一面感觉到自己的泪水绝堤一般的流下来。

“那好”，Thor握住他的双手与他一起在石头上坐下来，直视着Loki的脸颊让Loki无法避开目光，“因为没有任何人包括你能让我离开，我是你的，一直都是你的，不管有没有那一张纸我都是你的，你在哪里，我也就会一直在哪里。”

当他说完的时候，Loki把脸挨向他的肩膀，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，这种温暖的感觉让他想要永远保留。

“那你可以宣布我也是你的奴隶了”，Loki喃喃说道，“既然你肯定是我的，那我也是你的。”

“我知道Loki”，Thor抚摸着Loki靠在他肩头的后脑，感受到Loki如此放松地依偎着他的时候微笑了下，“我都知道。”

这就是另一段故事的开头，秋天里暖洋洋的风和落日给这片庄园都洒落上鎏金般的颜色，还有交握在白色石椅上的手掌，一只白皙的手被握在另一个更大的金色的手掌里，那是个角斗士和他的主人，他们看起来如此不相似但却让对方更加完整，就好像太阳还未落下，月亮就已经悬挂在空，最后一个能够听见的声音就是他们絮絮的话语声，穿越过微风穿越过山谷——

“我的”。

……

……

…… 

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：终于全文完结了，感觉整个人都得道升仙了，而且还真没想到这个会是我第一个翻完的长篇，谢谢读者的点赞和支持，非常感谢，这文磨磨唧唧的的更了将近两年时间……突然间羞惭了起来QVQ
> 
> 还有这篇有6万多字我自觉有很多次不说人话，居然也死乞白赖地坚持下来啦，再次感谢读者们的厚爱，希望我们未来也一起玩耍得开心(*￣ω￣)
> 
> 祝福锤锤基基永远相亲相爱❤
> 
> …… 
> 
> ……
> 
> …… 


End file.
